jusqu'où la musique nous mènera
by rock's tangerine
Summary: Ou comment une idée stupide de Dumby va perturber notre cher Severus Snape. La musique ? A Poudlard ? Viiiiii viiii !
1. Harry, guitare et fontaine

Fanfic HPSS. Jusqu'où la musique nous mènera.

Harry était dans sa chambre, au 12 Square Grimmauld. Il en était devenu propriétaire au début des vacances, et il avait maintenant tout le loisir de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. En effet, malgré le fait que lui et ses amis doivent repasser leur 7 ème année, il allait enfin passé des vacances normales, car il avait tué Voldemort avec l'aide des Alliés, quelques semaines plus tôt. L'Ordre venait se réunir toute les semaines, car ils n'avaient pas encore attrapé tout les Mangemorts. Harry avait pu donc redécorer la maison à son goût. L'ancienne et respectable demeure des Blacks n'était plus la maison qu'Harry et les autres avaient connu. La maison était, avant les travaux, recouverte de vieilles tapisseries, où quelques meubles défiant l'âge de Nicolas Flamel étaient entreposés. Harry avait voulu tout supprimer, et le résultat était surprenant : le salon était à la fois moderne et confortable, dans les tons beige, taupe et marron. La cuisine avait bénéficié de rudes changements pour la rendre fonctionnelle, et Harry avait gardé une certaine neutralité dans les chambres d'amis, en y laissant une touche chaleureuse. Seule sa chambre était plus personnalisée. On retrouvait l'influence moderne du salon, mais dans des couleurs plus vives. Un des murs était en pierre, les autres étaient peints dans un joli violet évêque (NDA, couleur mise ici pour Yuzuki01 ^^, on se demande pourquoi). Son lit était placé contre un mur, et le plancher sombre était recouvert d'un tapis gris plomb. Des rideaux noirs et violets habillaient la grande fenêtre, et il avait disposé un bureau et des bibliothèques dans les angles. Sa guitare trônait fièrement sur son socle. Oui, Harry Potter était un très bon guitariste. Il avait commencé lors de sa 6ème année, pendant ses vacances chez Ron, au Terrier. Celui-ci, ayant un peu trop bu, avait descendu sa guitare et avait chanté une chanson romantique à Hermione. Depuis, ils sortent ensemble. Mignon n'est-ce pas ? Mais Harry avait été tourmenté, car, pendant ces mêmes vacances, il avait pensé que Bill avait un joli fessier. Bon, il avait eu du mal à l'admettre, mais plus il grandissait, plus ce genre d'idée lui traversait l'esprit. Et puis, il n'avait jamais été très adroit, ni très à l'aise avec les filles, on en a bien vu le résultat avec Cho. Il avait donc fini par comprendre qu'il était gay, et même si ce fait l'avait un peu effrayé, il avait très vite su s'y habituer, et ne le cachait pas à ses amis, et ça lui plaisait, en fait.

Il avait invité Ron pendant les vacances, car il s'ennuyait un peu. Vu que tous les mangemorts n'ont pas été attrapés, Il avait demandé à ce que l'Ordre continue à se réunir chez lui, ce qu'avait accepté avec soulagement Dumbledore, car chercher un autre quartier sûr aurait été long et inutile. Aujourd'hui, Ron et lui n'avait rien à faire, car dehors, quiconque osait sortir était tout de suite grillé par le soleil. Oui, en Ecosse, il peut faire très chaud. Ils passèrent donc la majeure partie de l'après-midi à jouer aux échecs, au plus grand plaisir de Ron, qui venait de gagner sa 4ème partie contre Harry.

-Ouais ! Harry, faut vraiment que tu joues plus souvent, je commence à m'ennuyer …

-Mmmmmhh… Mais là j'suis complètement HS avec la chaleur, c'est pour ça… J'suis pas concentré et c'est ça qui me fait perdre… Autrement j'aurais gagné haut la main, et puis, je sais que tu aimes gagner alors …

-Pffioou le mauvais joueur !!! Moi aussi j'ai chaud ! répondit le rouquin, en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés par la sueur, pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Moi aussi j'ai chaud, mon pote, moi aussi… Bon on fait quoi ?

-J'sais pas… L'Ordre se réunit dans 4 heures, mais j'sais pas si je resterais, si c'est pour voir Snape me fixer bizarrement pendant toute la réunion, c'est pas la peine…

-Ah ah ah ! Il est pt'être amoureux de toi … Mmmm, quelle chance, quoi qu'il à un certain charme, hein Harry ? ricana Ron

-Bah il est pas moche, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait amoureux du fils de Potter, dit-il en imitant Snape, Potter, petit être sans cervelle qui est aussi effronté que son griffondor de père…

Ron et lui rigolèrent de bon cœur, et commencèrent à préparer à manger. Par ce temps là, ils s'étaient simplement fait une salade, ils ne tenaient pas à s'empiffrer de tartiflette avec les 30°C qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, même s'il faut l'avouer, ça n'aurait pas dérangé plus que cela Ron. Ils s'installèrent sur la petite table de la cuisine, près de la fenêtre grande ouverte, en espérant le moindre courant d'air qui ne se décidait pas à venir. Quand Ron eu enfin fini sa troisième portion de salade,- n'oublions pas que Ron est un goinfre- ils firent rapidement la vaisselle et s'installèrent dans le salon, après qu'Harry soit monté prendre sa douche et sa guitare. Il descendit, vêtu d'un pantalon en lin noir et d'une chemise blanche ouverte, pour rejoindre Ron qui s'était affalé dans le canapé beige, il brancha sa guitare sur son ampli, puis il commença à jouer. Harry entama son « concert live » par quelques chansons calmes, puis il se lança sur les riffs de Clapton. Ron leva les yeux vers lui.

-C'est moldu, cherche pas… J'adore, dit Harry

Ron replongea dans son admiration pour le plafond, et Harry recommença à jouer le morceau, et du s'interrompre à cause de l'entracte. Oui, Ronald Weasley avait encore faim. Il ne vit pas l'heure et fut interrompu par une voix glaciale et familière.

-Potter qui joue de la guitare, en voilà une bonne.

-Bonsoir professeur. Vous êtes en avance. Excusez-moi, mais je ne vous avais pas entendu frapper. La réunion, comme vous devez le savoir, est à 22H00, et il n'est que 21H30. Personne n'est encore arrivé, il est tôt. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici, si le son de la guitare ne vous dérange pas, autrement je ne vous retiens pas, la salle de réunion est prête, répondit sèchement Harry.

A sa plus grande surprise, Snape entra dans la pièce après l'avoir détaillé du regard et alla s'assoir en face d'Harry. Ron, mal à l'aise et surtout fatigué par sa grande digestion, souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry et monta se coucher. Harry recommença pour la 3ème fois à jouer la chanson qu'il avait commencé. Il s'appliquait, car cette musique lui plaisait énormément. Mais devant Snape, il n'osait pas chanter pour accompagner sa musique. De plus, Harry ne le regardait pas, mais il sentait le regard de son professeur des potions sur lui. Petit à petit, il prit de l'assurance et commença un nouvel air.

-Eh, bien Potter, je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez de la bonne musique. Clapton, Led Zeppelin. Seriez-vous intéressé par autre chose que votre petite personne ?

Harry, répondit sur un ton jovial, pour déstabiliser Snape :

-Oui, professeur. La musique est quelque chose qui me plait énormément, et je suppose que si je n'avais eu envie de faire des études pour être professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces, Du Mal, j'aurais tenté de monter mon groupe de musique. Vous voyez, jouer, ca me fait oublier les horreurs que j'ai vu et vécu pendant la guerre. un peu comme le Whisky Pur Feu, mais sans les effets négatifs. Et vous professeur, quel est votre passe-temps, à part retirer des points aux élèves que vous aimer le moins, comme moi ? C'est vrai, après cette année vous n'aurez plus votre griffondor préféré à qui enlever des points et mettre un max de retenues…

Harry commençait à s'énerver, Snape était chez lui et il n'était pas vraiment très respectueux d'Harry, même si celui en avait l'habitude. Alors, pour mieux l'ignorer, il se remit à jouer une musique très énergique. Il sentait de plus en plus le regard de son professeur sur lui. Après cet épuisant morceau il reposa sa guitare sur son socle, et s'installa sur le canapé, toujours en face de Snape, les jambes repliées sous son corps.

-Vous vous en sortez bien, Potter. Voilà une matière, si elle était enseignée, où vous seriez capable de briller, parce que ce n'est pas en potion que vous m'éblouissez…

-Ecoutez, gardez vos sarcasmes pour vous. Je vous ai dit, si vous n'êtes pas capable de me supporter sous mon propre toit, allez dans la salle de réunion !

-Potter, je vous ai fait un compliment… Pas la peine de vous énerver comme ça !

-Ah ! Parce que me dire que la musique, c'est la seule chose que je maitrise, c'est un compliment pour vous ?

Snape ne répondit rien, et se mit à fixer la guitare qu'Harry venait de reposer.

-Ca fait combien de temps que vous jouez ?

-Je … Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu, Potter !

-Oui, mais c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à une phrase neutre venant de vous, et encore moins une question… Et bien, c'est la deuxième année que je joue… J'aime beaucoup, et pendant ces longues vacances, quand Ron ou Hermione ne sont pas là, ca me fait passer le temps.

-Vous vous débr… commença Snape avant d'être interrompu par un bruit, venant de l'entrée.

Harry se leva brusquement, sa baguette en main, près à « dégainer » au moindre problème. Il fut vite suivit par Snape, mais il se décontracta vite en voyant que c'était juste Rémus et Tonks qui venaient d'arriver.

-Bonsoir Rémus, bonsoir Tonks, comment allez-vous ? s'enquit le jeune sorcier.

-Bien Harry, merci. Oh, je vois que vous êtes en avance, Severus, constata l'ancien professeur, en s'adressant à Snape, un léger sourire en coin de bouche.

Harry voulu reculer pour allez poser sa baguette dans le salon, mais il se prit le torse de son professeur dans la figure.

-Potter, il faudrait songer à changer de lunettes si vous ne voyez plus rien, dit Snape sur un ton… et bien… sur un ton enjoué, au plus grand étonnement de l'interpellé.

-Je … euh, oui. Enfin non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelles lunettes ! répondit tant bien que mal Harry, je… Je vais préparer le thé et le café, je reviens…

En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Harry se demandait pourquoi Snape était devenu presque gentil avec lui.

« Peut-être qu'il regrette d'avoir été froid tout à l'heure », pensa Harry

« _Oh non mon chou, enfin je pense pas_ »

Harry se retourna d'un coup, regardant autour de lui, mais il était seul.

-Y'a quelqu'uuuunnn ??? demanda Harry, à voix basse, Je vous ai entendu me parler !

« _Mais vuii y'a quelqu'un !! Je ne suis pas une hallucination, mon pauvre garçon !!_ »

« Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ??? »

« _Je suis, ce qu'on appelle ta conscience, cachée quelque part dans ton cerveau. Non non, ne t'étonne pas. Malgré ce que Snape ai pu dire, tu en a un, je te jure_ »

« Huumpff, voilà que j'ai un truc qui me parle dans ma tête, manquait plus que ça »

_« Eeeeh tu dis si je te dérange ! Je ne t'aiderai pas face à Sevychou. Tu sais, entre consciences, on discute beaucoup, et la sienne m'en raconte des trucs hihihi …_ »

-DIIIT-MOII QUOIIIII ?!?! hurla Harry « oups, je crois que je l'ai dit à voix haute »

Il fit mine de rien, et continua à mettre le café et le thé sur le plateau, mais il fut interrompu par un regard étonné de Snape

-Potter, vous avez fait connaissance avec un elfe imaginaire ? A qui parliez, ou plutôt gueuliez-vous ?

- Je… commençai Harry « merde, j'lui dis quoi là ???? », je parlais à la cafetière….Vous savez, elle m'énerve celle-là ! Elle voulait pas s'arrêter et j'…

- Potter, je suis peut-être vieux jeu, mais pas crétin, personne ne crie « Dit-moi quoi ?!? » à une cafetière … Maintenant, si vous avez l'intention d'y participer, la réunion va commencer.

Harry attrapa le plateau et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, suivit de près par Snape. Il déposa le service à thé et à café au centre de la table, et commença à saluer Dumbledore, McGonnagall et les autres. Il s'installa près de son directeur, et la place de libre à coté de lui fût prise par… Snape. Dumbledore commença par demander à chaque membre s'ils avaient eu des nouvelles informations, et Rémus prit la parole :

-Et bien, Alastor et moi avons découvert la planque de Malefoy mais il n'y était pas et …

Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses paroles. Il avait chaud. Il buvait son café noir, et il avait encore plus chaud. Il se leva, prétextant devoir sortir téléphoner (mais oui Harry, les hiboux ça existe pas heiiiiin …). Téléphone, que bien sûr il n'avait pas. Harry ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, prit la direction de la porte d'entrer et sortit. Dehors, il faisait presque nuit, seule la lueur rose et violette au loin éclairait le ciel sombre. Harry s'assit sur la marche du perron. L'air était encore chaud, et la place où il se trouvait était abritée par les haies. Il se leva donc, à la recherche d'une brise fraiche, déboutonna entièrement sa chemise et se mit à descendre les marches. Il traversa le petit jardinet, ouvrit le portail et sortit dans la rue. Il n'y avait personne. Il regarda la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron, celle-ci était ouverte et l'intérieur était plongé dans le noir.

« Digestion nocturne » pensa Harry, un sourire en coin.

Il traversa donc la rue, en pensant à la réunion

« Pffff n'importe quoi moi ! J'arrive même pas à supporter la chaleur avec une petite chemise, eux n'avaient pas l'air trop dérangé ! Ah ah ! J'avoue, c'est bizarre de voir Dumbledore avec un short en lin et une chemise hawaïenne ! Et Snape… Il était beau avec son pantal... »

- Non, pense pas à Snape, s'écria Harry, « merde, décidemment, je sais pas garder mes pensées dans ma tête ! Mmmh, en pensant aux pantalons, celui de Maugrey était trop moulant à un certain endroit et…! Erk ! Nan ! Pas penser à ça brrrrrrrrr…. »

Harry alla dans le square qui était en face de sa maison, et s'assit sur le banc qui est à coté de la fontaine. Il s'allongea, en fait. Il regarda le ciel. Un magnifique ciel étoilé.

-Vous faites bronzette, Potter ?

Harry sursauta. Bon Dieu ! Il n'avait pas été espion pour rien, il ne l'avait même pas entendu le suivre. Son professeur s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine, en face d'Harry. Celui-ci regardait toujours le ciel.

-Oui, professeur. Le soleil tape beaucoup à cette heure –ci du soir, ricana Harry

-Quel humour, Potter

-Je vous retourne le compliment, professeur, si s'en est un

Snape se tendit un peu, mais il ne lança pas de pique, ce qu'Harry remarqua. Il se calma aussitôt

-C'était intéressant la réunion ?

-Surement plus que votre pseudo coup de téléto…téloph…tel… machin ! Vous n'en possédé même pas !

-Un téléphone ? Non, mais j'avais vraiment trop chaud, et c'est ridicule de sortir pour ça, alors …

-Pourquoi mentir ?

-Huumpff…

-Non Potter ! Je ne vous permets pas !

-De quoi ?!?

-C'est ma réplique ce « humpf », c'est du plagia de l'utiliser devant moi !

Harry se redressa. Snape plaisantait ! Oui, vous avez bien lu, il plaisantait ! Il se pinça le bras, au cas où … Mais rien, il ne rêvait pas. Il se leva, et grimpa sur le rebord de la fontaine, pour en faire le tour en équilibre.

-Potter, descendez, vous allez tomber et m'éclabousser et je ne ti…

SSPPLLLLLLAAAAAASHHHHH !

-…tiens pas à être mouillé…

Harry sortit la tête de l'eau. Ca faisait du bien, l'eau fraiche, mais avec des vêtements qui collent son corps, c'est pas tiptop. C'est pourquoi il entreprit d'enlever sa chemise et son pantalon, sous le regard mi-étonné mi-enjoué de Snape. Ouais, mi-enjoué. Il lança un sort pour sécher ses vêtements, bénit le fait de porter des lentilles de contact, et posa sa baguette sur son tas de vêtements maintenant secs.

-Ca fait du bien, monsieur, vous devriez en faire autant ! affirma Harry

Snape se tourna pour faire face à Harry, enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, releva son pantalon et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche, c'est vrai, ca fait du bien. Mais il n'alla pas dans l'eau, ce qui exaspéra le Sauveur.

-Venez !

-Non, Potter, je n'ai pus l'âge de faire trempette, comme vous.

-Vous avez quel âge ?

-37 chaudrons, Potter, un vieux troll !

-C'est jeune, 37 ans ! répondit Harry. Et c'est sur cette affirmation qu'il saisit les chevilles de son professeur et qu'il tira dessus. Ledit professeur termina sa course dans la fontaine, habillé. Harry éclata de rire mais manqua de se noyer quand deux bras puissant lui mirent la tête sous l'eau sans qu'il s'y attende.

-Mais vous êtes dingue ! cria Harry, en inspirant profondément une gorgée d'air. Vous voulez ma mort ?

-J'avoue qu'il y a quelques années, je n'aurais pas hésité à maintenir votre tête sous l'eau…

-Ah ah ah …

-Sérieusement Potter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait…

-Je vois ça.

-Mmmpf…

-…

-…

-Vous faites la gueule ?

-Je suis trempé par votre faute, Potter.

-Bah enlever vos vêtements, c'est beaucoup plus agréable de sentir l'eau contre sa peau qu'avec les vêtements sur soi.

-Snape fit ce que dit Harry au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci. Il enleva son haut et son pantalon, les sécha et posa sa baguette.

« Bon Dieu… Quel torse… Mais c'est pas permit d'être aussi bien foutu ma parole ! Pourquoi il faut que les robes de profs cachent à merveille ce corps ? »

Harry, n'oublions pas, était aussi bon occlumens que Neville brillait en potions

-Merci Potter, je ne savais pas que vous étiez gay.

-PARDON ?!?!

-Bah oui… aucun élève masculin hétérosexuel ne pense que son prof est bien foutu, donc je vous dis merci.

-Oh… Merde.

Harry sortit brusquement de l'eau, enfila en 4ème vitesse son pantalon, prit sa chemise et sa baguette magique et partit en courant vers sa maison.

« La hoooooooooooooooonte »

« _Mais oui mon chou, tu t'es bien ridiculisé ! Mais, au moins, il sait ce que tu penses de lui !_ »

« La ferme toi, j't'ai pas sonné à ce que je sache ! »

Harry entra dans sa maison, se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où se trouvait McGonnagall.

-Eh bien Mr Potter, vous allez mieux on dirait ?

-Oui, professeur. J'ai été prendre l'air, désolé. Vous êtes seule ?

-Oui, je suis resté attendre que vous rentriez, et vu qu'il restait encore du thé au citron que Dumbledore n'a pas finit, je me suis permis d'y goûter. On vous reverra à la rentrée, Mr Potter.

Elle ouvrit la porte sortit, adressa un sourire à Harry,

-Belle maison, Potter.

Puis elle ferma la porte. Elle n'avait même pas demandé s'il avait croisé Snape. Heureusement, comme ça il n'avait pas à justifié son « humidité ». Il finit donc de ranger les tasses et monta se coucher sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Ron. Il ne lui dirait rien, à propos de sa baignade. Il mit son pyjama et glissa sous ses couvertures. Il n'y resta pas très longtemps, vu la chaleur qu'il faisait dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit donc sa fenêtre d'un coup de baguette et s'installa sur son lit. Il était juste en pantalon de pyjama, il n'avait pas de haut. Il faisait assez chaud comme ça. Il s'endormit assez facilement, et il fit un rêve très étrange où il était poursuivit par une fontaine remplie de thé au citron qui lui courait après pour lui mettre une chemise hawaïenne de Dumbledore. Il fut réveillé par un hululement qui provenait du perchoir de sa chouette. Harry se leva, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, et alla prendre la lettre accrochée à la patte d'Hedwige. Il lui donna un biscuit Délice'chouette, et elle sortit de sa chambre. Harry s'assit sur son lit, et ouvrit la lettre. Il y avait une insigne de préfet-en-chef à l'intérieur. Et une lettre de Dumbledore qui le félicitait et qui donnait les dates de la rentrée et du départ du train, en plus de la liste de fournitures.

Il posa son nouvel insigne, heureux, et descendit voir si Ron était debout. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit le jeune homme attablé entrain de dévorer un croissant, qu'il trempait dans son lait. Harry vit la lettre de fourniture, et une autre d'Hermione.

-Salut vieux. Bien dormis ? C'était comment la réunion avec la chauve-souris ?

-Ron, l'appelle plus comme ça, il est sympa en fait. Me regarde pas comme ça ! dit-il en rigolant, sous le regard pétrifié de Ron. Je te jure, il est pas aussi désagréable que quand il était espion ! Bref. Ouais, c'était tranquille la réunion. C'est une lettre de Mione ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la lettre du doigt.

-Mouais, elle est préfète-en-chef, et elle me dit que toi aussi, c'est vrai ?

-Euh, oui. J'pensais pas qu'il me l'aurai donné.

-C'est cool vieux, au moins t'aura une excuse valable pour retirer des points à Malefoy !

Mmmh, bonne idée Ron ! Tu me passe le café ?

- Au fait, tu veux aller quand au Chemin-De-Traverse, toi ?

- On a qu'à y aller aujourd'hui, vu que c'est notre dernier jour ensemble, tu vas chez Mione après nan ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Comme ça, j'irai m'acheter un hibou avec l'argent que je me suis fait avec les deux semaines de travail chez Fred et Georges.

Les deux garçons montèrent s'habiller. Harry mit un jean foncé avec un Tee-shirt vert, et une paire de chaussures blanches et noires. Ron, lui, avait mit un pantalon en toile avec une chemise blanche et ses fidèles baskets. Tout était bien prévu, mais il ne pensait pas croiser une certaine personne…Il espérait ne pas la croiser.


	2. Robert, Sirius et Erwin

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu oral de BAC blanc ( il s'est bien passé  ), et première semaine de vacances sans inspiration !

Je me suis renseigné, j'ai appelé JK Rowling … rien à faire, elle veut pas me laisser Snape … 

La suiiiiiite ---

« Nan mais il a un problème avec sa sexualité celui-là ou quoi ???? »

Mouais. Snape n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas qu'on parte en courant devant lui… Il n'est pas si effrayant que ca…. Si ?

« Huumpf » - the réplique Snapienne, n'oublions pas-

« _Mais voyons, Sev', les beaux bruns ténébreux, ca fait peeeuuuur !!_ »

Snape se figea. Personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans son esprit pour lui lancer des phrases. Personne. Alors, il doit y avoir quelqu'un pas loin. C'est ce qu'il croyait.

-Qui est là ? Ne jouer pas avec un homme mouillé de la tête aux pieds, je ne suis pas, mais vraiment pas d'humeur !

« mais Sevichou, ça va peut-être faire film moldu bidon mais… Ici, c'est ta conscience qui te parle … »

- Heeeiin ? fit Snape

« Ta conscience abrutis ! TA conscience dans TA tête ! Donc, parles pas à voix haute, crétin ! »

- Huumpf …

C'est donc sur cette magnifique réplique qu'il adressa à sa conscience que notre cher Sevy s'en alla rejoindre son magnifique cachot.

_________________________________________

C'est ainsi que nos deux amis prirent la poudre de cheminette (ou d'escampette, mouhahaha trop drôle ….). Le plop d'arrivé dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur retentit et Harry et Ron s'engouffrèrent dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait beaucoup de sorcier de sortie ce jour-là, en même temps, il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la rentrée…Ils prirent donc la direction de l'animalerie pour Ron, en ayant au préalable été chercher des gallions chez Gringotts. Ils rentrèrent donc dans la boutique et Ron, prit de fascination par les gerbilles aphrodisiaques, oublia qu'il était là pour un hiboux jusqu'à ce que Harry lui demande ce qu'il avait trouvé. Ron partit donc en direction des hiboux et des chouettes, et craqua pour un hiboux moyen-duc.

- Au moins je pourrais laisser Coquecigrue à Ginny, elle l'adore, moi il me gonflait trop ! dit Ron en sortant de la boutique, la cage et le hiboux sous le bras.

- Ouais, hyper actif ce hiboux de poche ! répondit Harry

- Mmmh, j'l'aurais bien fait passer pour un poulet et donner à cuisiner à ma mère, mais vu sa taille… Au fait, vu que je suis chez Mione ce week-end, on se retrouve à 10h00 dans le train ?

- Ouais, pas de problème. Je vais pouvoir revoir un peu…

- Quoi ?!? Harry, ça va ? T'es pas malade ? dit Ron, prit de panique

- Mais non Ron, mais vu que je veux être prof, à Poudlard si possible, je doit réussir les défenses contre les forces du Mal, les métamorphoses, et …les potions acheva t-il.

- Trop fort les tête-à-tête avec Snape, McGo et compagnies plus tard !

- Oooh, t'abuses ils sont pas si horrible !

- Mouais, t'as raison. Les défendre à ce point là, c'est obligé que tu deviennes prof !

- Ron, garde tes préjugés pour Hermione, elle se fera une joie de te lancer de nouvelles répliques et elle a bien rais….

- Merci Harry ! répondit une voix féminine

- Hermione les avaient aperçus et avait sauté sur le dos de Ron. Elle avait grandit et bronzé.

- Salut Mione, bien tes vacances en France ?

- Oh oui Harry, c'était super ! Ils ont un drôle d'accent quand ils parlent anglais ! Mais je dois avouer que leur cuisine est succulente !

- Manger ? demanda Ron au son du doux mot « cuisine »

- Ron, t'es le plus gros goinfre que j'ai jamais vu ma parole !!! j'ai déjà prit toutes mes affaires, j'ai pris pour toi aussi Ron, comme tu m'avais demandé de tout prendre en même temps, dit-elle en s'adressant à son petit ami, Harry, désolé, j'ai su que tu avais pris Potions, Métamorphose et DCFM en spécialité, je savais pas si tu voulais plus de choses ou…

- Quoi ??? Hurla Ron, tu es en spécialité potions ??? Mais t'es fous ou quoi ?

- Ron, la ferme. J'en ai besoin, et c'est cet été que je m'y suis intéressé. Quand je m'ennuyais et que je voulais pas faire de guitare, je lisais les bouquins sur les potions, et c'est intéressant. Bon, il est 13H00,dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione, je vais acheter mes affaires, et on se rejoins lundi à 1OhOO dans le train, OK ?

- Tu veux pas qu'on reste avec toi avant de rentrer ?

- Non maman, dit-il en s'adressant à Ron, j'vais pas me faire violer t'inquiètes pas !Allez, a plus dit-il en faisant la bise à Hermione et en tapotant le dos de Ron, encore sous le choc .

Ils lui firent donc coucou jusqu'à l'angle de la rue, et Harry fit demi-tour, s'en allant vers la petite boutique où il allait trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ses potions. Il n'y avait jamais personne dedans, les gens préféraient aller à celle qui se trouve près de Gringotts, là où le vendeur est sympathique et où la boutique est plus éclairée. Parce que quand Harry ouvrit la porte, une ambiance lourde le happa. Le magasin était sombre et éclairé par la faible lueur des bougies, et le vendeur, au fond, discutait avec un homme qui était de dos à Harry. Il avait de long cheveux noirs. Harry n'y fit pas attention, et sortit la liste qu'il avait fait. « De la poudre de limace…. Des yeux de salamandre… Des écorces de pins… Bon. Mais c'est où le foie séché de lapin sanguinaire ? » Pas d'autre choix que de demander au vendeur. Il s'en alla donc vers le vendeur, mais croisa sur son chemin de l'urine concentrée de taupe dont il avait besoin pour une potion, il la prit donc dans une main, un flacon dans l'autre. L'homme du comptoir se retourna. « NON ! Non …. C'est pas vrai !!!!! Je le vois dans deux jours, pas làààààààà ! » . Snape fixait Harry avec un regard inquiet. Il pouvait très bien lire en Harry l'incertitude, mais aussi de la peur… Mais il fait si peur que ça ? Harry hésitait maintenant. Soi il reposait le flacon après s'en être servi, soi il le lançait, sachant qu'il l'avait débouché, sur Snape. Il choisit la 1ère option. Il reposa le flacon donc, et s'avança, en fixant toujours Snape, vers le vendeur, à qui il tendit toutes ses affaires.

- Monsieur Potter, eh bien, vous venez ici ? Vous n'avez pas peur ?

- Je… Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas moi, mais quand quelqu'un part en courant devant son professeur, il n'est pas rassuré dans une boutique sombre en étant si près de lui… conclut Snape en se rapprochant encore un peu de Harry.

- Je … euh… je vous dois combien monsieur ? dit-il en se retournant brusquement vers le vendeur .

- 12 gallions et 3 mornilles. Permettez-moi de vous demander, je n'ai pas souvent d'élèves dans ma boutique, mais vous avez pris des ingrédients qui sevents pour des potions spécifiques qui ne sont pas étudiées, non ?

- J'ai ce cours en option avancée, répondit Harry, sans regarder Snape qui le fixait d'un regard incrédule, du coup j'ai besoin d'un certain nombre d'ingrédient .

- Potter, je n'ai pas encore reçu la lettre ou j'ai les noms des élèves inscrits, dit le professeur en se tournant vers Harry, je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez à l'art de la potion. On verra cela au château, vous n'avez pas intérêt à gâcher mes cours, surtout qu'il n'y a pas grand monde à réussir en potions.

- Vous verrez bien, professeur, et je vous jure que vous n'aurez aucunes excuses pour enlever des points à Griffondor, cette année. Du moins, pas au travers de moi.

Et sur cette belle réplique, Harry saisit ses affaires et sortit sans se retourner en souhaitant une bonne journée aux deux hommes. Dehors, il pleuvait. Super, il était en T-shirt. Harry traversa donc la rue en courant et rentra dans une petite sandwicherie, où il se commanda un Américain, en pensant à Ron qui baverai d'extase à la vue du sandwich, ou même à sa simple pensée. A 14h00, il sortit donc pour aller chercher le reste de ses courses scolaires, et il partit pour rentrer chez lui via la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Il but donc une Bièraubeurre, salua Tom, et regagna son domicile. Il posa ses affaires sur son bureau, rangea les ingrédients dans son armoire avec ses nouveaux manuels, et s'allongea sur son lit.

« Snape. Croiser Snape. Nan mais ça va plus très bien là haauuut ! »

« Oh, tu parles de moi ? »

« la p'tite voix… v'là la p'tite voix, tralala …. »

« euuuh… t'es sûr que c'était seulement de la Bièraubeurre, tout à l'heure ? »

« Tait-toi. Explique moi juste pourquoi il faut que ça soit moi qui tombe dessus … »

« Mmmh, beeen, c'est pas votre faute. Ca arrive que les gens se croisent souvent. »

« Je te remercie pour ta précieuse aide… Fous l'camp va ! »

Harry se leva, après une petite sieste ( qui dura toute l'après midi ), joua un peu de guitare et descendit se préparer des carottes rapées. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, mais la pluie de la journée avait rendue l'atmosphère moins lourde. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dehors. Il y avait un couple avec leurs deux enfants. Ils couraient en direction de la fontaine. Aaaaaah, sacrée fontaine, tiens ! Là où Snape avait su qu'il était gay. Le plus étrange pour Harry, c'est que son professeur ne s'est pas moqué de lui.

« Peut-être qu'il me tolère ? Peut-être qu'il est gentil ? Peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison, que Snape portait vraiment un masque pendant la guerre. Peut-être que… lui aussi est homosexuel ????? NON ! Snape ne peut pas être homosexuel, c'est impossible… »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Huumpf, encooooore toi . »

« Ouais, nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! »

« Peeerdon ? »

« Oooh, t'es pas cultivé, mon pauvre chou. Les Pokémons, tout le monde connait ! Bref, pourquoi Snape ne serait pas gay ? »

« Bah… Tu l'imagine faire … Aheem … »

« Ouais, parfaitement bien, même …. »

« Bah merci de ton aide ! »

Harry posa son assiette dans l'évier, jeta un sort pour la laver, et alla prendre son bain. En entrant dans sa grande baignoire, certes plus petite que celle de la salle de bain des préfets, il salua Robert. Oui, Robert. Robert est complexé par son absence de vocabulaire, par sa petitesse et sa couleur. Non Robert n'est pas un nain jaune. Ni une balle de ping-pong, et encore moins un Pikatchu ( Pokémons ! ). Mais Robert aime barboter dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse. Robert est LE canard en plastique de Harry Potter. Pourquoi Robert ? Personne ne le saura jamais. Bref, Harry aime beaucoup joué avec Robert ( quand on sait pas ce que Robert est, ça fait louche la phrase non ?), il le fait faire des p'tits coin-coin, il lui tartine la mousse sur sa p'tite tête. Bref, Harry s'éclate encore une fois avec Robert ( Ca fait encore bizarre =D ). Après s'être exténuer avec son ami le canard, Harry se fit couler de l'eau froide sur la tête. Robert lui fait perdre ses esprits. De plus, il le fixe avec un regard en coin, posé sur le rebord de la baignoire. Sacré Robert va !Harry se frotta vigoureusement la tête et le torse, il faut qu'sa brille ! Après s'être correctement astiqué, il sortit de la salle de bain, en saluant son ami une dernière fois. Il enfila son bas de pyjama rouge et or- Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours !- et se jeta dans son lit. Demain, il préparerait ses affaires, et mangerait le midi avec Sirius. Il s'endormit sur ces dernières et heureuses pensées, avec un sourire grand comme ça ( écartez bien les bras, comme Jésus sur la croix, et faites un couinement débile. Voilà )

Un hululement le réveilla. Il était tard, bien sûr, et il vit Edwige perché sur le bras d'un homme aux longs cheveux. ( Non, c'est pas Snape :D ). Sirius le regardait en souriant, Edwige sur son bras gauche.

- Sirius ! Ca fait un baille !

- Ouais, cher neveu. T'es un lève-tard, salle marmotte ! On s'tape un chinois ?

- Pardon ? dit Harry, ne sachant pas pourquoi Sirius faisait allusion à ses tendances…

- Je veux dire, on mange chinois ? J'ai commandé, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

- Ohh euuuuh… dit Harry, soudain rouge. Comment t'es rentré ? Demanda Harry, pour changer de sujet

- Ferme ta porte Potter !

- M'appelle pas comme ça, on dirait Snape

- Ooooh, Servilus ! Voyons, il est un modèle pour nous tous et je pens….

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir à cause d'un coussin fort agressif qu'il se prit en pleine figure.

- On va manger, Sirius ?

- Tu viens de te lever !

- J'ai faim

- On dirai Ron…

- …

- J'ai rien dit… On descend ?

- Yep !

A peine Harry posa le pied sur la dernière marche que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

- Bonjours ! ChiNoise Express voooootre commaaaaaaande! Ca vous fera 8 gallions, Monsieur. Au revoir !

Harry se saisit du pack, et rejoignit Sirius dans la salle à manger.

Il passèrent donc toute l'après-midi à discuter de la vie d'Harry après la guerre, de son futur métier. Sirius voulu parier sur le nombre d'admiratrices que Harry aura en tant que professeur, mais celui-ci ne voulais pas encore entendre parler de sa future carrière. Il avait encore un an, une première et dernière année en tant qu'élève où ils seraient tranquilles, lui et ses amis. Enfin ! Après une dernière partie de Sorcier Caché, qui consiste à trouver le nom d'un sorcier célèbre grâce a un dessin ou un rébus, Sirius décida qu'il était l'heure de partir.

- Allez, Harry, j'ai apprécié note journée ! Tu parts à quelle heure demain ?

- Je pars vers 9h00, y'a un bus qui passe devant chez moi pour aller à la gare, j'y vais à la moldu, répondit Harry en rigolant.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais, t'en fais pas !

- Ok, bon, Harry, prend soin de toi, et pas de bêtises au château …

- Tu peux parler !

-Il serra son parrain dans ses bras et le regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il joua de la guitare jusque tard dans la nuit, et s'endormit en serrant un coussin contre lui.

8h00. Déjà 8h00. Il se leva, fit face au miroir et essaya de se coiffer, il passa donc ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient plus long qu'avant. Il les peigna pour qu'il tombent un peu plus bas que le haut de sa nuque, pour avoir l'air moins « j'viens d'me lever » . Il enfila un jean droit foncé et mit un T-shirt à manches longues marron. Sa paire de converses. Il prit sa valise qu'il avait fait avant d'aller se coucher, saisit la cage d'Edwige qui était partit chassé, attrapa son balais, et descendit chargé comme une mule. Il jeta un sort à son balais pour qu'il tienne dans sa valise, fit de même avec la cage, et partit déjeuner. Il ferma ensuite les fenêtres.

« Allez, c'est partit, dernière année à Poudlard. »

Il prit ses affaires, sa baguette, et ferma la porte à clef en sortant. L'arrêt de bus était vide. Il attendit 5 minutes et s'assit dans le car à côté d'une vieille dame qui lui raconta sa vie tout le long du chemin. Il voyait la gare à travers la fenêtre. Il se leva donc, paya le chauffeur et descendit. 9h50. Il rejoignit le quai n° 9 ¾, regarda autour de lui, et passa à travers le mur. La locomotive était là. Il sourit et grimpa dedans. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde et il se trouva un compartiment libre. Il sortit Quidditch Hebdo, et attendit que le train démarre, quand la porte s'ouvrit .

- Harry ! On te trouve enfin ! On viens de faire tout le train. Ca va ?

- Oui Hermione, tu es en forme dit donc ! Venez !

Hermione et Ron rentrèrent dans le compartiment, et Ron s'éffondra en face de Harry.

- Salut vieux ! Vous avez vu ? La dame qui distribue des bonbons, elle est pas là ! T'as un truc à manger, Hermy ? J'm'en remettrai jamais !

- Ron !

Harry et Ron explosèrent de rire. Harry était content de retrouver ses amis.

- Dernière année, fit Hermione, un brin nostalgique

- Je sais pas si ce que je vais dire est correct, mais on a de la chance, c'est notre 8ème année à nous tous. Personne n'a de 8ème année !

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Ron à raison Hermione. Heureusement qu'on à des exam' à la fin de l'année, sinon on serrait partit. Moi j'espère que ca sera bon pour moi, vu que Lupin m'a dit que c'était lui qui faisait cours cette année, mais que Dumbledore n'avait personne l'année prochaine, j'ai peut-être ma chance si je réussit les examens.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux être prof, Harry ?

- Ben, Auror, ça m'attirait, mais je sais pas… J'ai envie d'apprendre aux futurs élèves à ne pas commettre les erreurs qu'a commis Voldemort. Tu vois, les mettre sur la bonne voie.

- Ouais, dit comme ça, je voies, vieux. Moi je sais pas. J'aimerais rester près d'Hermione, dit-il en faisant un grand sourire à son amour, mais je pensais à un avenir dans le Quidditch. Et toi Hermione ?

- Ben, je sais pas trop. J'aimerais bien être Médicomage, mais l'Université Magique de Belausteau, qui n'est pas très loin d'ici d'ailleur, est très sélective sur ses élèves. Il n'y en a que 30 qui sont acceptés chaque année et.. .

- … Et tu seras forcément dedans, si t'es pas la première, déclara Ron avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Harry replongea directement dans sa lecture, quelque peu gêné, et regarda l'horizon s'obscurcir. Poudlard n'était pas loin du tout. Hermione sortit donc pour se changer dans le compartiment de Ginny et de Luna, laissant les deux meilleurs amis ensemble pour se changer. Ils sortirent ensuite du compartiment, prirent leurs bagages et rejoignirent les filles pour attendre les calèches. Harry vit encore une fois les grand Sombrals qui les tirent. Il se rappela ô combien il avait été étonné la première fois qu'il les avait vu. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et lui montèrent dans la dernière calèche. Le chemin pour aller jusqu'à Poudlard ne fût pas long, Harry discutait de Minbulus Mimbletonia de Neville, qui à présent prenait une bonne partie du jardin de la grand-mère de celui-ci. Ils descendirent, une fois arrivés, et posèrent leurs valises et les cages dans le Hall avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Cette année, ils seraient plus nombreux en 7ème année, car un bon nombre d'élèves du même niveau que Harry n'avait pas pu passer leurs ASPICs. Ils allèrent donc s'assoir à la tables des Griffondors, et attendirent l'arrivée des 1ère année et de McGonnagall.

La porte s'ouvrit, la sorcière entra avec les futurs élèves.

- Regarde comme ils sont petits ! On était pas comme ça, si ? Demanda Ron

- Sûrement que si, fit Hermione, tu imagines, ça fait 8 ans ? 8 années passées ici ! C'est comme si c'était hier mon entré à Griffondor

- Ouais, moi aussi, firent les deux autres d'une même voix.

- Eh, vous devinerez jamais….

- Quoi ? Demanda Neville

- J'ai super la dalle quoi ! J'vais en manger un, de ces 1ère année !

Le groupe rigola jusqu'à ce que McGonnagall appela Ansreï Stephen . Un petit bonhomme s'avança d'un pas hésitant, trébucha sur la première marche et posa enfin le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Serdaigle !

Il enleva donc le chapeau et se précipita vers la table dès Serdaigle où il fût accueillit par des félicitations.

Un bon nombre des élèves défila quand soudain, McGonnagall accrocha quelque peu un nom pourtant très familier.

- P… Potter Erwin

Un silence pesant s'installa sur toute la salle. Les élèves et les professeurs ne savaient plus s'il devait dévisager Harry ou Erwin, qui s'avança d'un pas assuré vers McGonnagall. Il saisit le chapeau et le posa sur sa tête. Il resta quelques secondes assit dans le silence le plus parfait.

- Griffondor !

La table Griffondor, après un millième de seconde hurla de contentement, certains se levèrent pour applaudir le nouveau venu, qui s'installa auprès de ses amis Kevin Hest et Aurora Le Blanc, assis près de Ron.

- Harry, je suppose que tu ne savais pas toi non plus que tu avais encore de la famille, chuchota Hermione

- Non, c'est… c'est impossible, répondit Harry sur le même ton, pour que seul Ron, Neville et Hermione entendent. C'est peut-être un nom de famille courant.

- Peut-être… Peut-être pas, fit Neville. Moi j'en ai jamais croisé des Potter, pourtant ma grand-mère me présente tout les gens qu'elle connait quand on va au marché, et elle en connait du monde.

La table des professeurs était elle aussi assez chamboulée, même si ils évitaient de le montrer. Dumbledore se leva.

- Mes chers élèves, tout d'abord, bienvenue aux nouveaux, et bonjours aux plus anciens, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil, cette année sera la première où, depuis maintenant près de 18 ans, on connaitra tout d'abord un calme des plus mérité après la Guerre durement gagné. Ensuite, je tiens a précisé que les règlements sont toujours les mêmes. La Forêt Interdite ne s'appelle pas Interdite pour rien, et Mr Rusard, notre concierge, se fera un plaisir de vous rappeler les règles si vous ne les respecter pas, certains de nos plus anciens élèves devraient, eux aussi, écouter mes conseils …

Harry, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent en souriant.

- … Enfin, après avoir accueillit le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, moi et l'équipe enseignante avons penser à un concours moin dangeureux, même si je sais que certains serait capable de rendre un instrument de musique aussi dangereux qu'un sortilège Impardonnable.

- Un instrument de musique ? Demanda Ron, à voix basse.

- Il ne fût pas le seul à réagir discrètement. Les élèves chuchotaient, avec un air intrigué.

- Cette année aura lieu plusieurs bals, reprit Dumbledore, le premier sera donc à Halloween, le second à Noël, et ainsi de suite. Nous attendons donc, pour chaque bal qu'un élèves ou un groupe, qui sera composer par le pur des hasards, sauf s'il y a des volontaires, joue de la musique pendant ce bal. A la fin de l'année, le meilleur groupe sera élu par les élèves et les professeurs et ce groupe gagnera … et bien il gagnera le respect de tous, conclua le directeur en rigolant. Ce concours n'est pas fait pour gagner quelque chose, mais pour renforcer les liens entre les élèves. Différentes maisons, différents niveau seront confondus pour la création des groupes. Demain, vous aurez un tract explicatif distribué avec votre emploi du temps. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Le brouhaha recommença quand les plats, plus succulents les uns que les autres, firent leurs apparitions. Ron, satisfait, se servit une belle portion de tajine au bœuf. Harry, après avoir mangé la moitié de son rougail saucisse, entama la conversation .

- C'est sympa ce projet musical, vous trouvez pas ?

- Ouais… Mais, je ne sais pas joué d'aucun instrument. Enfin si mais…

- Mais quoi ? Demanda Harry

- Mais je ne vais pas me ramener et jouer de la flûte devant une centaine d'élèves, Harry !

Harry rigola, il en oublia presque l'autre Potter, quand il vit Neville discuter avec.

- Tu viens d'où Erwin ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, elle nous a abandonné, mon père et moi quand j'avais 3mois. Mon père est mort quand j'avais 4 ans. J'ai grandit dans un orphelinat, j'y était assez bien, mais j'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Une fois, j'étais à une sortie organisée par l'orphelinat de Londres, et on était allez à la campagne. On devait traverser une rivière à la nage, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Un gros garçon m'a poussé dans l'eau, et je ne sais comment un rocher est apparu devant moi et je m'y suis accroché. Le même garçon s'est retrouvé avec des pustules qui ont recouvertes sont corps pendants deux semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'excuser. Et puis, le premier septembre je reçoie cette lettre de Poudlard. La première lettre de toute ma vie. Un sorcier est venu me chercher, pretextant m'avoir trouvé un oncle éloigné. J'ai été avec lui faire mes courses scolaires et me voià. La semaine la plus étrange de toute ma vie.

- Eh bien ! Ca te fais une sacrée vie, toi !

- Oui, mais j'ai été souvent seul, ça me manque de ne pas avoir mes parents.

- Et, si je peux te le demander… Il est mort de quoi ton père ?

- Mon père à été tué par des hommes cagoulés. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi.

« Ce garçon est comme moi, il n'a pas de famille, et n'a rien connu du monde des sorciers. Il connait le nom de Voldemort depuis moins d'une semaine, et en plus il est mort ! »

Après une deuxième part de tarte à la mélasse, Harry monta se coucher en compagnie de ses amis. Il allait entrer dans son lit quand il entendit taper contre la fenêtre. Il se leva et vit Fumseck sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, caressa l'oiseau et saisit le mot qu'il tenait dans son bec. Celui-ci s'envola et Harry la referma. Il déplia la lettre où il lut d'une fine écriture :

_Harry, tu as dû être surpris par l'arrivé d'Erwin Potter. Je suis sûr que tu veux des explications, alors viens demain, à 17h dans mon bureau. Mr Potter sera là aussi._

_PS : j'apprécie la tarte au citron._

Harry posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet. Demain, il allait savoir.

__________________________________________

_Deuxième chapitre terminé ^^ !_

_Bien, pas bien, va te cacher en Alaska ? Dites moi !!!!_

_Autrement, il est un peu court, je sais, mais je vais essayer de pondre la suite pour bientôt ___

_Reviews please !_


	3. Alcool et rock'n'roll ?

Merki pour les reviews, c'est toujours sympatique

'Scusez encore mon orthographe, j'suis en L, mais bon ; ) ….

Pour ceux qui ne veulent QUE le yaoï, been… Faut pas être pressé, mais ça arrive, ça arrive...

The suite ----

- Voyez-vous, Severus, cette année je ressens de trèèèèèèès bonnes vibrations, s'enquit Trelawney

- Voyez-vous ça, lança Snape

« Ca fait plusieurs années que cette vieille chouette me fait tourner en bourrique avec ses présages, j'vais pas la croire maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine »

- Oui, je sens l'amour, Severus, l'amour d'un homme inattendu, et votre amour, à vous … Severussss, répondit-elle en laissant sa langue trainer sur le « s ».

- L'amour, oui, c'est évident, minauda Snape

- Oui, mon cher ami, vous allez trouver l'amour de votre vie, mais cet homme, je n'arrive pas à le voir nettement…

- Oooooh, vous m'en voyez fortement déçu, ma _chère_ amie.

- Mmmmh… oui, je m'en doute, mais vous savez, je n'ai pas un œil sur commande, Severussssssss…

Mais ils furent interrompus par l'entrée de Minerva McGonnagall, de loin le professeur que Snape supportait le mieux, malgré le fait qu'elle soit de Griffondor. Snape regarda d'un œil la répartition, il avait hâte que tout se termine pour rejoindre son lit tout en bas dans les cachots. Mais un silence de marbre le tira de ses pensées, il observa alors les élèves se regarder avec un air étonné et se mettre à chuchoter. Il entendit le nom de Potter à plusieurs reprises. Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Severus, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un deuxième Potter, étrange non ?fit Chourave, deux place plus loin

Snape eu du mal à avaler sa salive ( mmhh, sa salive :P )

- Euuh, oui étrange…

McGonnagall continua la répartition sans faire attention aux murmures des élèves, et laissa place au directeur pour qu'il fasse son discours habituelle, où il annonça le projet complètement grotesques, aux yeux de Snape, des groupes de musique pendant les bals organisés. Dumbledore vint ensuite s'assoir à ses cotés, et se mit à contempler les plats qui s'offraient à lui, et entama la conversation en prenant une part de tourte à la viande.

- Severus, je voulais vous demander…

- Oui ?

- De…

- De ?

- Et bien …

- ZzZzZzZz…

- Pourriez-vous me préparer une potion… aheem… une potion…

- Une potion…..

- Oui, une potion …

- Mais… La question est… QUELLE POTION ?

- Aphrodisiaque !

Le blanc de poulet que Snape s'était mit à mâcher faillit revoir la lumière du jour, car celui-ci devint rouge et se mit à tousser.

- Et bien, Severus c'est trop gros pour vous ?

- Pardon ?!? Fit celui-ci, étonné du ton plein de sous-entendus d'Albus.

- Oh, rien… Alors, vous pourriez me faire une …

- OUI ! Oui, bien sûr.

- Merci, mon ami

- Monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous demandez pourquoi vous comptez vous en servir ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Vous voulez savoir avec qui j'ai l'intention de l'utiliser ?

- En fait, non, non, j'ai encore un peu faim …

L'heure de se servir un bon whiskey arriva, et Snape pu enfin se prélasser en robe de chambre (presque pas fermée, en satin noir, et rien en dessous ^^) devant sa cheminée où flambaient de grosses bûches. Le réveil serait dur, mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait une potion Anti Gueule De Bois dans son armoire…

Harry se réveilla à cause des cris terribles qui venaient, non pas de Ron, mais de Neville qui pleurait à chaudes larmes .Trevor était là, les quatre fers en l'air, dans un de ses chaussons. Harry se rendit dans la salle de bain, après avoir essayé de le réconforter, mais rien n'y faisait, et même si ce n'est qu'un crapaud, perdre un animal n'est pas très plaisant. Il lissa ses cheveux avec un peigne, pour qu'ils tombent dessus sa nuque et sur ses tempes. Il se vêtit d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean clair. Il mit ensuite sa cape noire sur ses épaules, et descendit avec les autres garçons, abandonnant Neville qui s'empressa d'aller enterrer Trevor, envelopper dans du papier toilette au creux du chausson, près de la serre n°3 là où il y avait ses plantes préférées. Harry alla rejoindre Hermione avec Ron.

- Eh bien, vous n'avez pas peur d'être en retard pour votre premier cours, les garçons.

- Mione…

- Rony, prends ton emploi du temps, et donne aussi ce tract à Harry.

- Harry s'enquit dudit tract, et le lut :

_Chers élèves volontaires, chers élèves non-volontaires,_

_L'équipe enseignante, et moi-même, Albus Dumbledore, avons décidé de vous réunir pendant des bals organisés. Ces bals seront des lieux de rencontre entre les différentes maisons, afin d'apporter paix et fraternité au collège de Poudlard._

_Le prochain bal qui se tiendra sera celui d'Halloween, où un élève nous jouera un morceau seul. Cet élève sera volontaire, et, s'il y en a plusieurs, ils seront choisis par un vote. Nous voulons donc voir un rapprochement entre les professeurs et les élèves, des différentes maisons._

_Merci d'avance aux volontaires,_

_Let's dance,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry relut la lettre deux fois, et regarda les autres. Tout le monde avait l'air très excité, et Harry avait vraiment hâte d'être à Halloween. Il mordit dans son troisième toast, et se leva avec ses amis pour se rendre à son premier cours. Les métamorphoses était un cours que Harry aimait beaucoup, il l'avait en plus en spécialisation avec Hermione, qui elle, avait prit tout ce qu'elle pouvait en spécialisation.

« On ne la changera jamais, Hermione » pensa Harry

- Bonjour à tous, nous allons, ensemble, nous retrouver pour une seconde 7ème année, ce que je n'ai jamais vu. Nous avons décidé de ne pas vous mélanger avec les nouvelles 7èmes années car il y aurait eu trop d'élèves par classe. Nous allons donc revoir les mêmes chapitre, et nous pourrons peut-être nous intéresser à des choses plus complexes, vu que vous avez déjà tous de bonnes bases, fit McGonnagall en regardant Neville avec un léger sourire, je vous demanderais par contre de rester le plus sérieux possible, car ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes encore à Griffondor que je ne vous collerais pas, ou que je ne vous retirerais pas de points. Maintenant, commençons…

Harry sortit de la classe à la fin de l'heure, et l'après-midi se termina tout aussi rapidement que la matinée. Ils étaient dans la Salle Commune quand Neville rentra en poussant des cris d'extase.

- Le professeur Chourave m'a donné une nouvelle plante, dit-il en montrant une sorte de vieille chaussette en mousse, enroulée dans un pot, elle est super rare !

Neville rayonnait, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour allez chérir sa plante à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, qui regardait Ron remettre du bois dans la cheminée, du moins il regardait Ron ensorceler une bûche pour qu'elle aille d'elle-même dans la cheminée.

- Harry, je suis sûr que tu as envie de participer au bal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ça me trotte dans la tête, je l'avoue, mais je n'ai jamais joué devant beaucoup de personnes, à part toi et Ron… et Snape, finit-il en souriant, même Ron m'a laissé tout seul avec lui, hein, Ron ? T'es partis dormir, et j'ai dû rester jouer devant lui, sympathique tout ça, dit il en rigolant.

- Oui, mais Harry, tu es doué, je n'ai jamais vu personne progresser aussi vite, alors va t'inscrire, je suis sûr que pleins de garçons vont craquer sur toi, même s'ils ne le savent pas encore !

Là, Hermione ne le savait pas, mais elle ne se trompait pas.

- T'as raison, Hermione, fit Ron, en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil où était sa petite amie. Harry, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, inscrits-toi. Je te jure, mon vieux, t'es doué.

- Ouais, je vais voir.

- Nan, fonce mec !

- Ok.

- …

- Bon, d'accord, j'irai demain m'inscrire !

- Cool, vraiment, on va enfin te voir sur une scène, devant tout le monde, comme un concert quoi.

- Merci Ron, tu ne me fous pas du tout le trac.

- Mais de rien mon vieux, de rien.

Il était l'heure d'aller voir Dumbledore. Harry mit sa cape et alla jusqu'au bureau. Il lança «tarte au citron » à la gargouille, et monta les escaliers. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte au moment où Harry allait frapper. Il entra donc, et alla s'assoir près du jeune Potter. Il le regarda discrètement. Il était petit, et avait de très long cheveux noirs attachés et les yeux noisette. Il avait 11ans, comme toutes les 1ères années. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, et évitait de regarder Dumbledore.

- Messieurs, je suppose que vous ne savez pas du tout pourquoi vous êtes là. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, vous avez tout deux le même nom de famille, certes peu répandu. Comme Harry le sais depuis bien longtemps, je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses, et je savais, notamment, que tu allais venir, Erwin. Cependant, vous ignorez quel lien il existe entre vous. Et bien, toi Erwin, comme tu le sais, ton père était Frederik Potter, et ta mère Malvina Jones. Frederik est entré en 1ère année, quand ton père, Harry, était en 7ème année. Frederik était le frère de James, mais il avait été envoyé chez ses grands-parents car ceux-ci partaient en Ireland et offrait donc une étude poussée de la nature à ton père Erwin, ce qui a fait qu'il excellait en soin aux créatures magiques et en botanique. Mais à 11ans, il a reçu cette même lettre que tu as reçue, et il a voulu venir étudier à Poudlard. Vous êtes donc cousins.

Harry regardait maintenant Dumbledore avec un air incrédule sur le visage, et observa ensuite la réaction d'Erwin. Celui-ci était blanc, mais Harry cru percevoir un léger sourire. Tant mieux, il valait mieux qu'ils s'apprécient !

- Professeur, excusez-moi, mais êtes vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ?

- Oui Harry. Erwin est ton cousin. Vous vous ressemblez, de toute manière, surement du coté paternel, fit-il avec un clin d'œil aux deux garçons. Maintenant, je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, je vous laisse donc retourner à votre dortoir.

- Bonne soirée, professeur, fit Harry

Il regarda Erwin encore une fois. Celui-ci marchait à ses côtés, et n'osait pas le regarder.

- Eh bien, ça en fait une drôle de journée, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'avais plus de famille, tu sais. Je connais ton histoire, du début à la fin, Kevin et Aurora savent qu'ils sont sorcier depuis toujours, alors ils m'ont expliqué pleins de choses dans le train. Alors, c'est Voldemort qui a tué mon père, tu crois ?

- Pas lui directement, mais ses Mangemorts, oui. Je suis désolé pour toi, je sais ce que ça fait, de ne plus avoir de parents.

- Ouais, mais maintenant tu m'a moi, si tu veux. Je ne veux pas te déranger, alors si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit comme de vrais cousins, je comprendrais.

- Mais non bien sûr ! Ca me fait aussi très plaisir, répondit Harry en entrant dans la Salle Commune après avoir donné le mot de passe. Ils étaient seuls, et Harry s'assit pour discuter avec lui quelques minutes avant qu'ils aillent tout deux dormir.

Harry, comme promit, s'inscrit le lendemain, et il fût choisit par les élèves pour jouer, car Collin Crivey s'était lui aussi proposer pour jouer du trombone. Harry, lui, proposait de jouer un morceau à la guitare électrique, ce qui fit l'unanimité.

Il voulait et devait s'entrainer, mais il ne savait pas où. Les gardes de professeurs étaient encore plus importantes, car il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves qu'avant, et ceux-ci, sachant Voldemort mort, se sentaient indestructibles et aimaient se lancer des duels en plein milieu de la nuit. Harry raya donc de sa liste les salles de cours, certes spacieuses, mais il ne voulait pas se faire attraper par un prof, ou se retrouver en plein milieu d'un duel. Il raya aussi de sa liste les tours, où il ferait trop froid, il évita de penser aux cachots, certes déserts, mais où un homme très tenta… inquiétant résidait et se décida pour la Salle sur Demande. Il alla donc à l'étage, et passa devant le mur en pensant très fort à une salle ou il y aurait des instruments de musique sorciers et moldus, qui fonctionneraient dans le château. Il y entra, et ce qu'il vu lui fit chaud au cœur. Une grande salle, où trônait un piano à queue, s'offrait à lui. Il aperçut quelques guitares et basses intéressantes, et plusieurs instruments à vent et des cuivres tout au fond. Dans un coin de la salle, il y avait pleins de poufs et deux grands canapés, plusieurs chaises hautes pour jouer de la guitare acoustique, et un mini bar.

Harry s'installa dans un canapé, et se mit à réfléchir à sa chanson. Il voulait quelque chose soit qui bouge, soit qui met en transe. Ou les deux. Il chercha dans sa tête, parmi les artistes qu'il préférait. Led Zeppelin, the Rolling Stones, Lynyrd Skynyrd, the Weird Sisters, Eric Clapton, the Doors… Mais il devait la jouer seul. Il décida de jouer LA chanson. Celle qui, ces temps-ci, le met dans une extase la plus totale. Il avait aussi une très belle voix, il allait en profiter. Judas Priest, Angel. Magnifique chanson. Il décida donc de la jouer et commença à s'entrainer. Le début n'était pas dur, mais il aimait les paroles et la fin était tout aussi facile que transformer un hippogriffe en rocking-chair. Il s'entraina aussi dur que les cours le lui permettaient. Halloween arriva, et le stresse monta d'un coup en lui quand le soir, il voyait tout ses amis se préparer pour la soirée tant attendue. Il était prêt, il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts, et il y faisait passer merveilleusement bien les émotions, d'après Hermione, qui l'avait écouté le soir d'avant. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de stresser.

Il alla donc se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il voulait paraitre, plus… Angel, comme la chanson. Il prit son peigne, et fit en sorte que ses cheveux soient parfaitement lisses. Ils tombaient bien sur son front et sur sa nuque. Il mit son anneau sur son oreille, et alla s'habiller. Il mit un pantalon noir, taille basse, très serré, qui moulait ses atouts et ses longues et fines jambes. Il enfila ensuite une chemise noire qu'il laissa intentionnellement ouverte. Le noir contrastait avec la légère blancheur de sa peau fine, et musclée par les années de Quidditch.

Il mit un ras du coup noir en cuir, en enfila une paire de Rokin's, des chaussures créées par des sorciers. Les siennes étaient en cuir noir, et un serpent argenté glissait entre les anneaux qui devaient tenir les lacets que le serpent remplaçait.

Il mit enfin son anneau en argent sur son annulaire, qui lui aussi représentait un serpent.

Il était prêt, vraiment prêt.

Il descendit en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron. Ils étaient habillés rock'n'roll spécialement pour Harry. Hermione portait un T-shirt noir très près du corps, sur un short, noir également, et avait mit une paire de boots en cuir. Le résultat était aussi surprenant que celui de Ron, qui avait mit un jean complètement destroy, avec plein de trous et d'épingles, et arborait une veste en cuir ouverte sous laquelle il était torse nu, et où Hermione avait ensorcelé un faux tatouage qui représentait une tête de mort en feu. Il avait mit deux chaînes sur le côté de son jean, et tenait Hermione par la taille.

Harry leur fit un signe de la main et s'en alla derrière la scène. Il prit sa guitare, et monta. Les rideaux n'étaient pas encore ouverts, et un homme se tenait là sur l'estrade, à l'attendre.

- Potter, enfin. J'ai jeté un sort antidérapant sur la scène… Au cas où. Je dois vous surveiller jusqu'à l'ouverture du rideau. Que devez-vous faire ?

- Je dois installer l'ampli et les câbles, professeur, répondit Harry

- Très bien, dépêchez-vous, alors.

Harry ensorcela l'énorme ampli, et le fit se poser à coté de lui. Il brancha ensuite tout les câbles, puis sa guitare. Il lança un sortilège sur le tout, pour qu'il puisse fonctionner. Harry prit sa guitare, et joua un accord. Ca marchait.

Il se tourna vers Snape.

- Tout est près, professeur.

- Potter, que voulez-vous jouer, au juste ? Demanda l'intéressé, en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Harry.

- Eh bien… Si je vous le dis, vous n'aurez plus de surprise.

- Qui vous a dit que je restais ?

- Votre tenue, professeur.

Snape rougit. Il était habillé, lui aussi d'un jean très moulant, et d'une chemise noire, assez entrouverte. Il avait un collier en acier autour de son coup, et un anneau sur son oreille gauche. Il avait ses cheveux qui tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules, et était franchement très séduisant.

- Harry déglutit bruyamment, et s'approcha un peu plus de Snape.

- Vous restez, professeur ?

- Je… Oui, oui oui… Bien sûr, je reste… Répondit-il avec un peu de mal.

- Très bien…

Pendant un court silence, Harry tripota machinalement son anneau

- Un serpent, Potter ?

- Oui, ils sont très rusés, et savent mépriser leurs ennemis… Comme je méprise Malefoy et tout les autres Serpentards…

- Merci, Potter, je suis moi-même Serpentard.

- Je dois avouer que je vous méprisais, mais plus maintenant… Au contraire, dit-il en rougissant.

Snape allait s'avancer encore un peu plus quand ils entendirent du bruit.

- Potter, vous commencer dans 15 secondes, Severus, venez nous rejoindre devant la scène, s'il-vous-plait. Vous avez tenu à réserver votre place tout devant, mais je ne vais pas la garder indéfiniment.

Harry le regarda avec surprise, une lueur d'ironie dans ses yeux. Snape sortit rejoindre rapidement Lupin, et laissa Harry seul. Celui-ci, en entendant les cris des élèves de l'autre coté, se prépara. Et le rideau s'ouvrit.

Il salua d'un geste de la main la salle et commença.

Il enchainait les premiers riffs.

_Hey Angel, put sad w__ings around me now._

_Protect me from this world of sin_

_So that we can rise again_

_Oh Angel, we can find a way somehow_

_Escaping from the world we're in_

_To a place where we began_

_And I know we'll find,_

_A better place and peace of mind_

_Just told me that it's all you want_

_For you and me_

_Angel won'__t you set me free …_

Il attaquait maintenant le refrain, il regardait les élèves, mais aussi les professeurs. Il fixa Parvati qui semblait être en transe, il sourit à Erwin et son regard se perdit dans des yeux onyx. Ils le regardaient avec une telle intensité qu'Harry reprit confiance. Il continua à jouer.

_Oh Angel take me fare away_

_Put sad wing__s around me now_

_Angel take me fare away_

_Put sad wings __around me now_

_So that we can rise again_

Il essayait de transmettre toute son émotion, en regardant toujours son professeur. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il était passé d'un sentiment encore plus fort que la haine, à un autre qu'il n'avait jamais encore éprouvé pour quelqu'un, mais il ne voulait pas y mettre un nom. Il termina sa dernière note, et resta planté là, ému et encore sous le choc de ce regard. Il y eu un silence pendant quelques secondes et tout le monde applaudit, Hermione, Ron et ses amis faisant un vacarme monstre avec les cornes de brumes qu'ils avaient acheté. Harry s'inclina, et remercia son publique. Une musique des Weird Sisters passa, et il descendit de la scène sous les applaudissements et les tapes amicales des élèves. Mc Gonnagall, Lupin et Snape vinrent le voir.

- Potter, félicitation, j'ajoute 50 points à Griffondor pour cette musique, ce n'est pas évident de passer en premier, et surtout de réussir aussi bien que vous l'avez fait. Je ne savais pas que vous débrouilliez aussi bien. Je crains que Dumbledore ai trop apprécié et s'arrange pour que vous jouiez avec quelqu'un d'autre, au bal de Noël. Allez rejoindre vos amis et profitez de votre soirée, Potter.

McGonnagall s'éloigna, suivit de Lupin qui le félicita lui aussi et lui fit une accolade. Snape était toujours là, devant lui.

- Potter, Dumbledore vous attend, et je ne sais pas encore ce que vous avez fait, mais je dois également allez le voir.

Harry suivit Snape jusque la table où étaient assis les professeurs pendant le diné, et s'avança vers Dumbledore.

- Monsieur, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui Harry, j'ai une faveur à te demander. Est-ce que tu voudrais jouer avec quelqu'un la prochaine fois ?

- Je…

- Tout le monde a apprécié, Harry !

- Mais vous ne vouliez pas rapprocher les élèves, s'il n'y a que moi qui joue …

- Non, Harry. Tu joueras avec quelqu'un. Je vais te faire écouter sur ce petit appareil –il tendit un petit cube doré à Harry- et tu choisiras celui qui joue le mieux, termina le directeur, n laissant donc pas le choix à Harry.

Harry écouta les deux morceaux, et, sans aucun doute, l'homme qui jouait le second était vraiment très doué. Snape avait l'air mal à l'aise et fusillait Dumbledore du regard.

- Eh bien… Je dois dire que le second morceau est extrêmement bien.

- Severus, mon ami. Je crois que vous avez gagné la place pour le bal de Noël.

- …

- QUOI ?!? Hurla Harry

- Harry, mon garçon, calme toi s'il-te-plait.

- Vous le voyez aussi réjouit que moi, monsieur, fit Snape

- Vous… vous jouez de la guitare, professeur ?

- Quel sens de l'observation, Potter, répliqua t-il

- Merci, j'ai l'habitude de vos compliments, mais ça devient lassant, à la longue, vous savez ?

- Potter…

- Oui ?

- …

- Ecoutez, fit Dumbledore, je veux vous voir dans de meilleurs termes avant Noël, je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous appréciez. Vous pourrez donc répéter comme le faisait Harry dans la Salle Sur Demande, ou dans un de vos cachots, Severus.

- Vous saviez…

- Oui, Harry, mais je n'allais pas t'empêcher de répéter !

- Aah, ben oui.

- Bon, je vous laisse finit votre soirée, messieurs.

Harry s'éloigna, mais fut rattraper par Snape

- Vous jouez très bien professeur.

- Merci, Potter. Venez à mon bureau, demain à 20H, d'accord ?

- Je… Oui, bien sûr.

Et Snape partit. Harry fût surpris d'avoir, encore une fois, eu une conversation normale avec son professeur. Il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione, qui était installé au bar provisoire. Ils sirotaient un cocktail Flambeur, à base de liqueur d'orange et de rhum, qui comme sont nom l'indiquait, produisait de jolies flammes rouges à la surface de la boisson, quand ils virent Harry arriver.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit, c'était mor-tel .

- Merci, Ron, mais boit pas trop, hein ?

- Nan, moi boiire ?? Dit-il en finissant sa phrase sur un ton plus aiguë.

- Mouais, Hermione, fait attention à lui. On va danser ?

- Ouuuuais ! hurla Ron, en enlevant sa veste, fait chaud, hein ?

Ils partirent sur la piste de danse où le rythme de What I like about you, des Kinks, entrainaient pas mal de personne. Harry aperçu même, avant de danser comme les autres, Trelawney se trémousser doucement près de Snape, qui avait l'air mal à l'aise.

Il rigola et, au bout d'une heure et demi de danse non-stop, alla s'assoir au bar. Il commanda à Lee, venu spécialement pour la soirée, un Whiskey Pur Feu. Il vit quelqu'un s'installer à coté de lui.

- Alors Potter, vous êtes trop jeune pour tenir plus longtemps ?

- Et vous, vous êtes trop vieux, peut-être ?

- Non, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas dormir beaucoup. Dit-il en prenant un verre de Vortexia, la boisson au citron TRES alcoolisée. Il but une gorgée. Alors Potter ? Vous draguez bien ce soir ? Pas mal de mâles en vue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Professeur ! Vous êtes ivre !

- Nan, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je dis, moi !

- Pourquoi _moi_ ?

- Oh, c'est juste que vous soyez gay mais vous n'osez aborder personne… Pauvre Pot'potty

- Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Et c'est parce que personne de mon âge m'intéresse, c'est tout ! Foutez-moi la paix, maintenant, allez décuver ailleurs.

- POTTER ! Vous insultez un professeur devant moi !

- Humpff… Evidemment, vu que VOUS êtes LE professeur…

- Mouais, c'est vrai…

- …

- Aidez-moi à aller jusqu'aux cachots, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas…

Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle, toujours en effervescence, si bien que personne ne les remarqua. Ils descendirent silencieusement, et Snape entra finalement dans son bureau

- Suivez-moi, Potter.

Harry entra derrière lui, et ferma la porte. Snape s'éffondra sur un fauteuil. Harry resta debout, près de la porte.

Potter, asseyez-vous. Vous me donnez le tourni à rester là debout.

- … Je ferais mieux de partir, professeur.

- Non …

- Euh, pourquoi ?

Snape se leva brusquement, et s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers Harry qui se tenait à présent près de la porte.

- Parce que …

- Parce que qu…

Mais Harry fût coupé par la bouche de Snape qui s'était posé sur la sienne. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes, et Harry se dégagea et partit en courant.

« Mais, non d'un troll mal luné, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? »

Sur le chemin du retour, où il aida Neville à monter les escaliers, celui-ci ayant un peu trop but, il confirma sa pensé : il éprouvait quelque chose pour Snape, mais Snape l'aimait-il ou est-ce qu'il était simplement trop embrouillé par l'alcool ? »

Le lendemain matin fût très dur pour tout le monde. Heureusement qu'on était samedi, parce que v'la les dommages en cours ! Harry profita de sa journée pour se promener seul autour du lac, et, après avoir diné avec Hermione et Ron, il monta avec eux dans la Salle Commune. Il alla dans la salle de bain.

Il se fit donc plus présentable que d'habitude, et enfila un jean très moulant et un T-shirt gris qui définissait parfaitement ses muscles. Ces vêtements ne cachaient pas grand-chose, en fin de compte.

Il descendit donc, et frappa à la porte à 20H00 précise.

- Entrez.

-----------------------------------------------------

Niaaaahaaahaaa je sais, je sais, c'est chiant de couper juste là, mais que voulez-vous, on n'est (ou on nait) pas sadique pour rien, hein …

Thanks si vous reviewser :)

La suite bientôt …


	4. Te prouver que je t'aime en chantant

Merci pour vos reviews :)

Voilà the new chapitre, avec un léger retard ( bon d'accord, un big retard :) )

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry poussa la porte, en entra. Snape était assit à son bureau, raturant avec mépris les parchemins de ses élèves.

-Euh… Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

-Oui, Potter.

Snape posa sa plume, referma le flacon d'encre, et se leva. Il se dirigea vers un gros fauteuil en cuir. Harry regarda autour de lui. Hier, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder ce qui l'entourait, mais tout était très beau. Les murs de pierre, le vieux plancher brut, les tentures vertes et argentées, les grandes bibliothèques… Harry se sentait bien, contrairement à l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il s'assit également dans un fauteuil, et attendit.

« Harry, tu m'aura causé pas mal de problèmes cette année, mais vu ta réaction, je n'ai pas le choix, mon sarcasme doit reprendre le dessus »

-Malheureusement, vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier mon morceau hier. Je dois donc conclure que nous nous verrons pour les répétitions une fois par semaine jusqu'à Noël. Mais que faire face aux décisions folles de Dumbledore. Je vous demande donc de ne pas user de votre habituel dédain et d…

-Fermez-la ! s'écria Harry, en se levant. Quoi ? C'est quoi votre problème ? Un jour vous m'embrassez, l'autre vous me considérez comme de la bouse de dragon, faudrait savoir !

-Ca, Sev ne s'y attendait pas.

Harry se précipita sur la porte qu'il ne manqua pas de claquer en la refermant. Il ne retourna pas directement se coucher, et partit faire un tour dans le parc.

L'air frais piquait son visage, il ne voyait que les lumières des fenêtres du château se refléter dans l'eau du lac. Il longea un peu l'étendue d'eau, et s'assit sur un rocher, au bord de l'eau, au milieu des roseaux.

« Mais je fais quoi moi maintenant, demain j'ai double cours de potions et spé potions toute l'après-midi, je fais comment moi ? Je dois réagir comment, face à ça ? Je suis perdu. Il y a quelques mois encore je le détestais parce qu'il me méprisait et qu'il ne voyait que mon père. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Hermione… »

« T'as peut-être pas tort sur ce coup là »

« Ah, la conscience, j'l'avais oublié, celle-là »

« Mmmmh, ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir aimée… Mais oui, je pense qu' il ne sait pas comment réagir avec toi, vu qu'il a toujours été désagréable, là il ne sait plus comment faire, soit patient … »

« Patient, moi ? »

Harry sauta du rocher et parcouru rapidement le sentier pour remonter dormir. Il évita soigneusement les questions de Ron et d'Hermione en prétextant un besoin urgent, et alla se coucher.

Quelque part dans les cachots, un homme fulminait…

Snape, mécontent, venait d'achever sa bouteille d'Hydromel, pourtant assez grande. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir face à son problème, de loin plus complexe qu'une quelconque potion, ou qu'un théorème magique. Le problème était beau, quasi- inaccessible et s'appellait Harry.

« Et je l'appelle par son prénom, c'est le pompon mon pauvre Severus, la meringue sur la tarte au citron …. »

« Surtout, ne rien dire. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tomber amoureux de Potter, nan mais ça va plus là-haut ! Le supporter, d'accord, l'apprécier, limite, mais l'aimer !!!!! Non, c'est im-po-ssible. »

Snape tournait, virait autant que son équilibre après une bouteille d'Hydromel le lui permettait. Il faisait les cents pas, ne sachant plus trop s'il devait se tuer, ou tuer Harry. A qui était la faute ?

« C'est sa faute à lui… Il n'a qu'à pas être aussi bea… Mmmh, je me met à penser que Potter est beau, je suis vraiment mal barré… »

Le lendemain, Snape n'était pas de meilleure humeur quand il reprit les deuxièmes 7 ème années. Il allait leur faire faire une potion des plus délicates, au moins personne ne la réussirait,

« même Miss-je-sais-tout. Encore moins Potter, même s'il a progressé au point d'égaler son amie »

Snape se mit une baffe mentale, une parmi tant d'autre.

« Penser positivement à Ha… Potter, c'était de moins en moins bon … »

Il prit une de ses poses les plus effrayantes, qui consistait à se mettre dans un coin sombre de la pièce, tel un vampire, rictus bien en évidence, les bras coincés sous sa cape, la tenant fermement. Au moins, il en terrifierait quelques uns pour se remonter le moral.

-Très bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir l'élixir du plaisir. Cessez de rire bêtement, cracha t-il aux élèves qui rigolait comme des baleines, malgré leur majorité qui aurait dû indiquer une certaine maturité. J'ai beau dire à votre directeur que vous êtes trop près du niveau d'un babouin pour ne pas réagir bêtement face à cette potion, il veut que vous la connaissiez. Alors, malgré son nom que vous trouvez amusant, et ses effets tout aussi intéressants, je tiens à vous précisez que ce n'est pas une potion qui aidera de jeunes sacs d'hormones comme vous àprouver vos performances. Cette potion est utilisé por les personnes qui sont en soins paliatifs à Sainte-Mangouste, pour leur donner une certaines forme d'insousciance et de bonheur avant leur mort. En plus, elle n'est vraiment pas facile, je dirais même qu'elle est très délicate. Vous devrez utiliser ces ingrédients- la liste d'ingrédients s'inscrivit quand il pointa sa baguette vers le tableau noir- respectez bien les consignes qui figurent dans votre livre, p°126, vous avez deux heures.

Ils se levèrent tous pour allez chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Harry revint à sa table et alluma le feu sous son chaudron. Il devait couper ses fois de grenouilles, et les plonger toute les 13 secondes dans 3 litres d'eau saumâtre, où, à chaque fois ajoutés, il rajouterais 20 cl de concentré d'huile de gingembre. Un début précis et rapide, en sommes. Après avoir suivit les instructions du premier point, il remua sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre 3 fois, et devait attendre 10 minutes pour qu'elle prenne une teinte blanc nacré. Il en profita donc pour couper les feuilles de mandragore. Il regarda Hermione, qui paraissait assez sereine, quoique légèrement agacée. Sa potion était totalement transparente, alors que celle d'Harry commençait à devenir nacrée.

Il suivit les instructions, et obtint à la fin du cours, un résultat tout à fait satisfaisant. Sa potion n'était pas aussi foncée qu'elle aurait dû l'être, mais elle tenait une jolie teinte violet évêque. Snape, habitué à se moquer, regarda le chaudron, puis Harry.

Il fixa encore ses yeux. Il cherchait à le sonder, mais Harry resta impassible. Snape s'éloigna, et Harry se leva, alla chercher un flacon, qu'il remplit avec la potion, et le tendit à son professeur. Celui-ci se saisit du flacon, nota le nom d'Harry dessus, et le posa sur son bureau.

-Vous pouvez sortir, le cours de spécialisation reprend dans un quart d'heure.

Harry, suivit des autres, sortit et regagna la classe, avec Hermione et deux autres élèves de Serdaigle.

-Pour ce cours-ci, vous allez être seul. Potter, vous irez devant, juste à côté de mon bureau, Granger, vous irez à côté de l'armoire, au fond, Difost vous irez à la gauche de Granger, Numet, vous vous placerez à la gauche de Potter. Vous allez… m'inventer une potion. Essayez simplement de réussir quelque chose, même si elle est avez une heure et demie.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son tabouret. Snape était à son bureau, entrain de corriger des copies. Il était assez perdu, et cherchait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose d'impressionnant, mais au moins que ce soit réussit. Il regarda machinalement l'armoire. Il vit les racines des mandragores qu'il avait utilisé tout à l'heure, et il trouva une idée. Il se saisit des racines de mandragore, prit quelques feuilles de menthe, ajouta de l'essence de Flouxies et remua le tout pendant 3 minutes. Sa potion frémissait doucement, prenant peu à peut la couleur verte espérée. Il y ajouta un œil de grenouille qu'il avait trempé dans de la potion d'Apparence puis quelques pincé de poudre de queue de lézard du Gabon ( un fort colorant ), et remua rapidement le tout. Sa potion produisait une odeur proche de celle de l'eucalyptus, et il sortit sa baguette, et marmonna un sortilège informulé de Colorisation Corporel.

Sa potion était prête. Elle n'était pas utile, certes, mais elle devrait marcher.

Snape passa dans les rangs, distribuant les flacons, il s'accorda une remarque plus que péjorative sur la potion de Numet qui était devenue rouge vif et visqueuse, et s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry.

-Et bien, Potter, vous avez l'air d'avoir comprit certaines des subtilités attendues. Vous testerez donc la potion sur vous et devant tout le monde.

-Monsieur, ça ne marchera pas sur moi.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Ca ne marchera pas sur moi, c'est tout.

Snape le regarda, et eu un léger rictus.

-Vous la testerez donc sur miss Granger.

Harry murmura un « fait moi confiance », et tendit le flacon à Hermione, qui hésita mais but le contenu. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient d'un vert éclatant.

-Et bien, Potter cela fera 20 points de plus à Griffondor, vous reviendrez demain à 20h, vous savez pourquoi.

Harry sortit avec Hermione qui passa la plus grande partit du diner à le féliciter d'avoir fait gagner des points, surtout par Snape.

-T'as fait gagner des points en potions, Harry ? Demanda Ron

-Ouais, c'est bizarre, déjà qu'Hermione s'obstine désespérement à en gagner depuis sept ans, je lui invente une potion inutile et il nous donne 20 points.

-Fachinant, fit Ron, la bouche pleine de poulet.

-Mmmh…

-Mais pourquoi tu dois aller le voir demain soir, t'as encore une retenue ? S'inquieta Hermione

-Non. Je dois le voir pour le bal de noël.

-Pas d'chance, vieux. Mais s'il est aussi «sympa », ça devrait pas être horrible.

-Mouais, fit Harry en baillant, bon j'vais m'coucher.

Le mardi allait être très instructif.

Il n'avait pas cours l'après-midi, car il n'avait pas Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et Hermione était la seule à avoir Arithmancie après. Ils passèrent donc les deux premières heures de la matinée à discuter de la soirée d'Harry qui approchait à grand pas, mais durent ensuite se concentrer sous le regard de McGonnagall. Après le déjeuner, ils laissèrent Hermione et allèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch, désert, pour jouer un peu. Ron avait réellement fait des progrès, et il ne laissa passer que 2 ou 3 tirs d'Harry sur toute l'après-midi.

Harry sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac, mais manger ne lui apporta pas de grand soulagement. Cette boule grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait des cachots.

Il frappa.

Il refrappa. Pas de réponse. Il alla voir si les salles de cours étaient ouvertes, cherchant la présence de son professeur, mais il n'y avait personne. Il posa sa guitare à côté de lui, vérifia que la housse était bien fermée, et s'assit sur la première marche.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il entendit des pas descendant vers les cachots.

-Excusez-moi Potter, mais j'étais avec l'autre timb-… avec le directeur, et il m'a gardé plus longtemps. Vous n'avez pas trop froid à attendre ici ?

Harry était frigorifié. En effet, connaissant son professeur comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement ponctuel, il ne pensait pas devoir patienter dans les cachots, réputés pour leur température frisant le négatif, le dépassant même parfois.

Il suivit son professeur, et le regarda allumer d'un coup de baguette le feu dans la cheminée.

-Installez-vous, dit-il en lui montrant un fauteuil. Vous voulez boire quelque chose pour vous réchauffez ?

-Je … Oui, un thé s'il vous plait, fit Harry, interloqué par la gentillesse de Snape.

Snape s'assit en face de lui, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un plateau de thé fumant et quelques biscuits.

-Bon, comme la réunion de la dernière fois a été écourtée, reprenons où nous en étions. Nous allons devoir choisir nos chansons. On doit en faire deux, donnez-moi votre avis.

Choisissant d'ignorer la raison de la «réunion écourtée », il répondit innocemment :

-Je ne sais pas.

-Harry se mit à réfléchir, et un plan quelque peu fou lui apparu.

-Should I stay, or should I go.

-… Si vous voulez la faire, pourquoi pas.

-Et en deuxième ?

-Je ne sais pas Potter, c'est un peu pour ça que je vous demande votre avis.

-No one like you

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Vous me demandez d'être sérieux et vous jouer sur mes mots, professeur.

-Humpff…

-…

-Ok, on a nos deux chansons. Vous avez votre guitare ?

-Bien sûr.

-Bon, on va aller dans mes appartements, j'ai aménagé une salle, ça sera plus simple que la Salle Sur Demande. Suivez-moi.

Harry le suivit à travers les escaliers et les couloirs, ils traversèrent le salon et Snape ouvrit une grande porte en bois brut, avec un anneau en fer forgé en guise de poigné.

Il entra à sa suite dans la salle, où il trouva deux fauteuils en cuir, deux chaises hautes et plusieurs instruments. La pièce était dans les tons vert émeraude, le sol était en plancher foncé, comme les étagères où se trouvaient plusieurs livres de musiques, des partitions mais aussi des boites remplies de médiators, de cordes, et d'accordeurs. Harry était aux anges et

il s'assit sur une chaise après avoir branché sa guitare sur un ampli assez grand.

Il attendit que Snape soit prêt. Celui-ci lui tendit la partition de la première chanson. Il s'assit en face d'Harry, et plaça la sienne sur sa droite, sur le pupitre. Il enchaina les premiers riffs, histoire de s'habituer à la chanson qu'Harry connaissait déjà, comme la deuxième. Il les avait aussi choisit pour ça, il pourrait peut-être apprendre quelque chose à Snape, et il se surprit à penser que ça serait amusant.

Il regarda Snape se concentrer sur ses notes.

« Il est beau comme ça… Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne suis même plus choqué de penser ça… c'est choquant ! N'empêche… Il est beau comme ça »

Et Harry avait une fois de plus fait une remarquable déduction mentale.

-Potter, on chante peut-être, non ?

-Euh… voui.

Imaginer Snape chanter l'aurait fait hurler de rire pendant des heures il y a quelques mois, mais l'avoir là, en face de soi, c'était autre chose. Il avait un timbre grave, agréable et très… sensuel.

Harry admira quelques secondes sa voix, et l'accompagna de sa voix plus légère.

Snape le regardait discrètement, puis avec plus d'insistance.

« Mais c'est que ce gamin est doué en plus … »

Ils répétèrent jusqu'à 23h, Harry commençait à bailler.

-Bien, Harry, vous reviendrez la semaine prochaine.

Harry tilta au son de son prénom dans la bouche de son professeur, mais s'éloigna.

Ces réunions se passaient donc bien, et la plupart des élèves à qui il avait parler de ces réunions étaient de moins en moins choquer par cette toute nouvelle gentillesse. Il avait même décidé de ne pas parler de ce qui c'était passé à Hermione, et se laissa à penser que Snape avait juste un peu trop bu. Harry avait eu le cœur séré quand il avait déduit que son maître des potions n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Le soir qui précédait le bal de Noël fût légèrement plus décontract', ils étaient fin près.

Le matin de la veille de Noël, Harry constata que le tiers des élèves était resté pour le spectacle, et habituellement, ils n'étaient même pas une dizaine. Harry tenta de se détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait, en sachant que malgré tout ses efforts, il arrêterait d'être angoissé que quand il aura posé un pied sur scène. Il se leva donc pour prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets, et descendit rejoindre ses amis à la table des Griffondors. Il joua aux échecs avec Ron après le déjeuner.

-Harry, fit Hermione en rentrant dans la salle commune, tu devrais t'habiller.

-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre, c'est l'horreur, j'ai rien de sobre pour un concert moi !

-Viens et montre ce que tu as.

-Harry l'amena jusqu'à sa valise, et sortit tout ses vêtements sur le lit.

-Voilà.

-Hermione fouilla, sortit sa baguette et colora en noir un polo, et lui dona un vieux jean à lui.

-Mais, Hermione, c'est pas beau !

-Tais-toi et met !

-Harry enfila le jean, un peu large aux jambes et trop court d'une dizaine de centimètres, et mit par-dessus le polo qui moulait son buste.

-Ne bouge pas. _Colorare fine corpus_ !

-Harry sentit le jean se coller à sa peau et devenir noir. Il moulait parfaitement ses jambes et ses fesses, ce qu'Hermione se permit de préciser.

-Alors là, si il ne te remarque pas…

-Pardon ?

-Harry, ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Ron n'a rien remarqué, c'est normal, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, mais moi j'ai bien vu qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent.

-De qui ?

-Snape tient !

-…

-Harry réussissait à rougir en un temps record, maintenant .

-Harry, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, et ne se contrôleront jamais ! Je sais que tu dois être un peu perdu, parce que le fait d'aimer, ou du moins d'éprouver quelque chose pour lui, alors que tu le détestais, c'est dur mais-

-Hermione, je le détestais parce qu'il ne voyait que mon père en moi. Et là, il m'apprécie, alors je suis perdu. Et j'ai cru que lui aussi éprouvait un petit quelque chose, quand il m'a embrassé mais j-…

-Il t'a embrassé ?!?!

-Oui, mais il devait avoir un peu trop bu…

-Harry, si je le connaissais mieux, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il ne t'as pas embrassé par hasard, mais te connaissant, tu as dû réagir d'une certaine manière, autrement tu sortirais avec lui à l'heure qu'il est, et il à dû croire que tu regrettais, ou que tu as été choqué.

-Oh… Ah bah tout s'explique en fait.

-Harry, voit ça avec lui après le concert, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, et mit ses chaussures. Il s'amusa ensuite à s'ébouriffer les cheveux comme s'il venait de descendre d'un balais, et regarda Hermione.

-Tu es très beau Harry, ne t'en fait pas. Allez, il est l'heure, va.

-Merci Hermione, je sais pas comment je ferais sans toi, fit Harry en adressant un clin d'œil à son amie. Il mit son manteau et son écharpe, prit sa guitare et descendit.

Il faisait horriblement froid dans les cachots, et il grelottait devant la porte de son professeur, quand il se décida à frapper.

Snape arriva à la porte, et Harry se félicité d'avoir un manteau long, qui cachait son désir soudain. Son professeur était là devant lui, une serviette noir nouée sur les hanches, ruisselant d'eau.

-Ah, Potter. Entrez, entrez.

Harry le suivit dans le salon et posa sa guitare contre le mur.

-Asseyez-vous, j'en ai pour deux minutes, le temps que je trouve quelque chose à mettre.

- Euh, professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Vous… vous avez encore de la mousse dans les cheveux.

- Aah, merci Potter.

Snape se précipita dans la salle de bain, et revint se poser devant Harry.

-Ah, j'oubliais, les vêtements, ça serait mieux avec.

« Ooooh, même sans, ça me convient parfaitement tu sais… »

Snape se figea une fraction de seconde, regarda son élève, et entra dans sa chambre à la quête desdits vêtements.

« Et ben, Potter à encore l'air de mal contrôler ses pensées ce soir »

« Qui te dit qu'il ne sait pas clairement ce qu'il pense ? » fit la conscience de ce dernier

« Et bien, il aurait voulu parler du baiser, s'il était intéressé »

« C'est ce que tu crois, Severus … »

« Tsss, conscience de mes deux ! »

Severus dénoua sa serviette, prit un sous-vêtement, enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise vert émeraude, et se permit de la déboutonnée en haut pour laisser apparaître un collier avec un pendentif en forme d'éclair enlacé par un serpent qui bougeait.

Quand Harry vit son professeur sortir, il eu du mal à calmer ses ardeurs. Il est vrai que celui-ci était très très très très très très très…. Beau.

-Bon, ça à l'air d'être bon hein ?

-Oui, vous avez votre guitare, professeur ?

-Ah non tiens, j'allais oublier…

Ils s'en allèrent rejoindre la scène dans la Grande Salle en passant par une petite porte qui ne les faisait pas passer devant tout le monde. Ils montèrent su scène, derrière le rideau fermé, et installèrent le matériel, mais à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, i y avait une batterie et une basse déjà installées.

-Ah oui, Potter, on est accompagné par deux professionnels, pour un meilleur rendu.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda Harry, légèrement stressé par la nouvelle

-Aucune idée, c'est le directeur qui me l'a dit cette après-midi, répondit Snape.

Ils se mirent en placent, et les cris derrière le rideau retentirent de plus belle.

Harry regarda nerveusement son professeur, mais le rideau s'ouvrit et seul une phrase résonna dans sa tête, alors que le public criait. Il pu voir que la salle était décorer de sorte qu'il aurait pu se croire dans une forêt enneigée, des tables étaient disposées au fond, avec de grande nappes blanches, des arbres entouraient la scène, couverts de neige et de stalactites, et que les murs étaient couvert d'une mousse verte, où scintillai

« Courage, amour ».

Ca y est, Ils entamaient les premières notes de Should I Stay Or Should I Go furent lancées. Harry suivit le mouvement, la boule qui était au creux de son estomac était partit, remplacé par des papillons quand il regardait Snape dans les yeux.

_Darling you gotta let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

It's always tease tease tease

You're happy when I'm on my knees  
One day is fine, next is black

So if you want me off your back  
Well come on and let me know

Should I Stay or should I go?

__

Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
An' if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know

Harry faisait des allez-retour sur scène, jouant avec les mots de la chanson

Il s'agenouilla devant son professeur, et continua à chanter

_This indecision's bugging me  
Esta undecision me molesta  
If you don't want me, set me free_

_  
Si no me quieres, librame  
Exactly who'm I'm supposed to be  
Diga me que tengo ser  
Don't you know which clothes even fit me?  
¨Saves que robas me querda?  
Come on and let me know  
Me tienes que desir  
Should I cool it or should I blow?  
¨Me debo ir o quedarme?_

Should I stay or should I go now?  
¨Yo me frio o lo sophlo?  
If I go there will be trouble  
Si me voi - va ver peligro  
And if I stay it will be double  
Si me quedo es doble  
So you gotta let me know  
Me tienes que decir  
Should I stay or should I go?  
¨Yo me frio o lo sophlo?

Salve d'applaudissement, mais ils n'avaient pas trop le temps de remercier le public, il fallait enchainer. A la place d'une lumière vive et chaleureuse, tout devint sombre avec des lueurs bleutées et violette, c'était là que No one Like you commençait

Il s'approcha encore de Snape, être dans la chanson, c'est ce que les spectateurs remarquaient, mais pour Harry, ces paroles s'adressait à son professeur, et il était persuader que celui-ci comprendrait. Peut-être, ainsi, les deux hommes seraient sur la même longueur d'onde, et Harry arriverait à montrer qu'il n'était pas répugner par Snape, loin de là.

Snape lui aussi jouait avec les mots de la chanson, qui comprenait certaines paroles assez explicites.

_Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart  
Much too long for a man who needs love  
I miss you since I've been away  
Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone  
It's getting harder each time that I go  
If I had the choice, I would stay_

_There's no one like you  
I can't wait for the nights with you  
I imagine the things we'll do  
I just wanna be loved by you_

_No one like you  
I can't wait for the nights with you  
I imagine the things we'll do  
I just wanna be loved by you_

_Girl, there are really no words strong enough  
To describe all my longing for love  
I don't want my feelings restrained  
Ooh, babe, I just need you like never before  
Just imagine you'd come through this door  
You'd take all my sorrow away_

_There's no one like you  
I can't wait for the nights with you  
I imagine the things we'll do  
I just wanna be loved by you_

_No one like you  
I can't wait for the nights with you  
I imagine the things we'll do  
I just wanna be loved by you_

Harry se laissa tomber brusquement sur les genoux, comme une rock star le ferait. Il avait assuré. ILS avaient assuré, Snape avait été magnifique, que se soit sur le plan musical ou sur le plan physique. Les faibles lumières colorées avaient reflétées dans ses yeux une sorte de passion dévorante, comme Harry voudrait en voir quand c'est lui qu'il regarde dans les yeux.

Snape vint lui tenir la main sur le devant de la scène et ils s'inclinèrent pour saluer la foule en extase.

« Courage amour »

C'est la phrase qui sonnait aux oreilles d'Harry quand celui-ci se dirigea dans les couloirs quelques heures plus tard, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, plein de questions dans la tête, et une ferme intention de discuter avec son professeur. Il fallait en parler, et avouer ses sentiments, il le fallait, parce qu'il ne supportait plus les papillons qui chatouillaient sans cesse son bas ventre quand il le regardait avec espoir et envie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et oui, j'ai fini juste là mouhahaha…. Mais le goût citronné arrive mes amis, juste quelques reviews pour me motiver, pleaseeeeee ;) ….

Lemon dans le prochain chapitre, I think….

Mmmh, pour les chanson, au cazou vous ne les connaissez pas, c'est no one like you de scorpions, et Should I stay or should I go de The Clash… voualaaaa !


	5. Viens, laissemoi te faire miens chéri !

Harry parcourait les couloirs qui s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles du château. Pour aller en cours, avant, ils paraissaient si courts, mais là son impatience les faisait paraitre interminables.

En arrivant devant la porte, il fût saisit par un doute : et s'il ne voulait pas de lui ?

« Mais non, c'est lui qui t'a embrassé non ? »

« Mais si s'était une erreur ? »

« C'en était pas une »

« Mais s'il ne voulait plus –. »

« Tait-toi bon sang et écoute ta conscience ! »

Humpff….

Harry frappa trois fois, le premier coup était résolument fort et déterminé, mais le dernier passa presque inaperçu.

Snape était redescendu dans ses cachots. Il ne voulait pas abuser du Vortex, encore une fois. La dernière fois, en effet, il avait dû prendre discrètement une potion qui neutralise les effets de l'alcool sans qu'Harry ne le voie. Après, et bien …. Il l'avait embrassé, et l'autre andouille était partit en courant. Il embrasse si mal que ça ? Ou peut-être qu' Harry avait eu peur ? Nul ne le sait. Non, il ne savait vraiment pas, maintenant, comment il devait s'y prendre. Il voyait une sorte de désir dans les deux émeraudes de Potter, mais celui-ci avait l'air de ne pas savoir s'il pouvait s'approcher ou pas. Toute cette indécision causée par un petit baiser…

Snape fût interrompu dans ses pensées par des coups frappés à sa porte. Tant pis, le directeur, car il était sûr que c'était encore ce vieux farfelu, le verrait torse nu, il ne risquait pas de l'embrasser, lui (Snape eu une sorte de haut-le-cœur en imaginant embrasser Dumbledore). Il alla ouvrir.

-Non, Albus, je ne re- … Ah, Potter

-Je… Euh, je … on peut discuter ?

-… Entrez.

Harry fixa Snape, et entra après lui. Son professeur avait toujours son pantalon, mais en revanche, il n'avait pas jugé utile de garder sa chemise. Harry tenta vainement de le regarder dans les yeux. Raté. Son regard se posa de lui-même sur le torse imberbe de Snape. Il avait une silhouette svelte, légèrement musclée, et une cicatrice courait au dessus de son rein droit, se déachant sur sa peau claire. Harry releva les yeux, et tendit la bouteille de Whisky vers son professeur, d'un geste un peu bourrin.

-J'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu finir la soirée et la bouteille ensemble, après ce concert. Non ?

-Si… Bien sûr, installez-vous, je vais me changer.

-Non ! Enfin, je veux dire… ne vous dérangez pas pour moi !

Snape s'assit et fit signe à Harry pour qu'il fasse de même. Il fit léviter deux verres, prit la bouteille de son élève et servit l'alcool. Harry saisit son verre, et bût une gorgée qui lui réchauffa la gorge. Il prit un peu d'assurance et commença.

-Je propose une sorte de jeu qui vous plaira. Quelque chose de très Serpentard.

-Potter, je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Oui, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de très curieux, non ?

-…

¤ Potter 1- Snape 0 ¤

-Voilà, c'est ce que je disais… Donc, vous connaissez Action, Vérité ? C'est un jeu moldu.

-Non

-Et bien, si par exemple je vous dis « Action, Vérité ? », vous devez choisir l'action ou la vérité. Admettons, vous choisissez Vérité, je vous pose une question comme « Quel âge avez-vous ? », vous avez le droit à un Joker, c'est-à-dire que si vous ne voulez pas répondre, vous dîtes Joker. Voilà. Et on peut poser toutes les questions que l'on veut, l'autre ne doit pas mentir.

-D'accord, je commence, fit Snape, en buvant une gorgée de Whisky.

Foi de Serpentard, il allait profiter de cette idée de génie de Potter, il pouvait poser toutes la question qu'il voulait.

-Et bien… Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité

-Quand avez-vous fait votre coming out ?

-Ca, c'est direct. Et bien, cet été, chez Ron. Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité

-Êtes-vous gay ?

Il était malin le petit Potter, s'il prenait un Joker, ce serait avouer, et mentir ne serait pas très respectueux, même face à un Griffondor.

-Oui, Potter. Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité

-Avez-vous des vues sur quelqu'un ?

-Oui, et il est vraiment très beau. Action ou Vérité ?

-Action

-Ah aah … Mmmh, vous devez vous habillez tout en rose avec une cape en fourrure

-J'ai pas le droit à un Joker sur les actions ?

-Non, répondit Harry, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Très bien. Il saisit un pull, une cape et un pantalon, les transforma et partit se revêtir dans la chambre.

-C'est d'un ridicule, je ne sortirais pas ! Fit la voix de Snape, à travers la porte entrebâillée

-Vous avez donc perdu, si je comprends bien .

Il avait gagné d'avance, Snape ne voudrait jamais abandonner et accepter une défaite cuisante.

-Non !

-Alors, montrez-vous !

Snape sortit. Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son whisky qu'il avait recommencé à boire en attendant Snape. Ah ça, c'était du lourd , une petite voix dans sa tête criait « _Dossier !Dossier ! »_

Il avançait dans son salon, non sans difficulté à cause des chaussures à talons roses à paillettes, et de sa cape « moumouttes roses qui brillent » qui trainait derrière lui. Il avait une sorte de T-shirt en résille rose fluo rentrée dans un collant lycra rose pâle, avec des petits cœurs qui changeaient de couleur. Un smiley était très bien situé, beaucoup plus volumineux que les cœurs, et il faisait des petits sourires pervers à Harry, qui avait rougit si ce n'est plus que son professeur. Il y eu un blanc tandis que Snape avançait tant bien que mal, mais Harry explosa de rire quand celui-ci se prit les pieds dans sa cape et atterrit devant ceux du Survivant.

-Vous êtes très sexy, professeur !

-Merci Potter, fit celui-ci. Je peux enlever ça maintenant ??

-Oui oui.

-Vous allez le payez, Potter, fit Snape depuis sa chambre. Action ou vérité ?

Vérité

-Vous n'osez pas les actions ?

-J'préfère les vérités, personnellement, déclara Harry

-Très bien. Quel est votre plus grand fantasme ?

-Joker, répondit Harry, souriant devant l'air déçu de son professeur. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité

-Mmmh. Harry avala d'une traite son verre. Qui aimez-vous ?

-Joker, répondit Snape, un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

-Lâche.

-Merci. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Que feriez-vous pour prouvez que vous êtes gay ?

-Si ce n'est pas la personne que j'aime qui me le demande, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Autrement je l'embrasserais. Action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Remplissez votre verre, et buvez-le d'une traite

-C'est gamin, Potter

-Je sais, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre (moi non plus, d'ailleurs :)).

-Snape attrapa la bouteille, remplit un verre et le bût en une seule fois.

-Voilà. Action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Embrassez-moi, Potter.

Harry le fixa un instant, avait-il bien entendu ? Mais il n'eu pas le temps de se questionner quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il apprécia un bref instant la douceur de la bouche de son futur amant, le léger goût amer et chaud du whisky, et répondit au baiser. Snape émit un grognement de satisfaction. Enfin, il ne partait pas en courant aujourd'hui !

Harry attrapa le col de son professeur, pour renforcer le contact de leurs lèvres. Snape saisit Harry, et le plaqua contre le mur. Il se colla à lui, il pouvait sentir le corps de son élève trembler de plaisir contre lui. Ils se séparèrent, et Severus pu constater que les deux émeraudes qui brillaient derrière les cheveux en bataille d'Harry étaient noires de désir. Comme ses yeux, sûrement.

Il entraina Harry vers sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse, avec un plafond assez bas. Le lit était au milieu, contre un mur. Un lit à baldaquin immense. Harry adorait ces lits-là. Les murs étaient en briques noires, avec un plancher fait de bois d'orme. Le lit était noir laqué, avec de grande tentures d'un gris foncé. Les draps étaient blancs, et les oreillers étaient gris et noirs.

Un immense tapis, noir également, recouvrait une partie du sol. Il y avait aussi un bureau et une étagère, sous un immense vélux à l'ancienne. La vue donnait sur l'arrière du château, on voyait le lac qui était à la même hauteur de la fenêtre, les légères ondulations de l'eau venant taper contre les carreaux, dans un doux clapotis, et le reflet des étoiles et de la lune brillait sur la surface plane de l'étendue d'eau.

Harry s'allongea sur le lit, en ayant préalablement enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Snape éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguette magique, ferma la porte et lança un sort de silence dessus. Il alluma ensuite quelques bougies, et pointa sa baguette sur un cube doré- le même que celui que Dumbledore avait utilisé devant Harry et une musique qui le fit sourire ( tant elle était explicite) résonna doucement. (si vous pouvez, écoutez la chanson en lisant ça, moi j'imagine encore mieux la scène ;)  INXS, need you tonight )

Snape s'avança lentement vers lui, et s'allongea sur son élève.

_So slide over here, and give me a moment__,_

_Your moves are so raw, I've got to let you know_

Il recommença à l'embrasser. Harry fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise de son amant. Il caressa la peau du bout de ses doigts, ce qui fit frissonner Severus. Il lui enleva sa chemise brusquement, et recommença ses caresses. Il sentit une main se glisser sous son polo, et se redressa pour l'enlever. Le contact de leurs deux peaux nues le fit frissonner.

Severus attrapa un téton entre ses deux doigts et joua avec, sous les gémissements de plaisir d'Harry.

_I need you tonight, 'cause I'm not sleeping_

_There's something about you girl_

_That makes me sweat_

Harry attrapa la ceinture de son professeur, défit la boucle, et s'attaqua aux boutons du pantalon. Snape se pressait contre lui, lui faisant sentir l'ampleur de son désir. Harry rougit et regarda Severus dans les yeux, il y lisait tellement de choses dans les yeux de cet homme qui faisait toujours en sorte de ne jamais laisser transparaitre ses sentiments. Harry reprit sa bouche tout en continuant sa tâche. Il fit glisser le pantalon de son professeur. Celui-ci, d'une impatience soudaine fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette le reste des vêtements qui les recouvraient.

Nu, Harry se sentit d'un coup plus petit sous Severus .

Snape continua d'embrasser Harry, puis descendit dans son cou, mordilla son oreille droite, ce qui excitait terriblement le jeune homme. Severus le sentait fondre sous lui, il s'enivrait de son odeur, un savant mélange d'huile d'Argan et de fleur d'oranger ( Le petit marseillais ! ;)). Il partit ensuite à l'exploration de son corps, traçant avec sa langue un sillon brûlant qui descendait jusqu'aux reins de son amant. D'une main, il saisit le membre de son amour et commença à imprimer de légers va-et-vient . Harry se cambra sous lui. Il retourna prendre sa bouche, tout en continuant son petit jeu. Harry ne supportait plus la pression en lui, il fit donc basculer Severus sous lui, et entreprit de s'occuper lui-même du membre de son partenaire. Harry se calla donc contre une jambe de Sev, et approcha son sexe de sa bouche. Sev était torturé par le souffle chaud de son élève, une torture délicieuse, soit dit en passant.

Harry posa délicatement sa bouche sur son gland, et commença à le lécher très très très doucement. Trop doucement. Snape grogna de frustration et appuya sur la tête de Harry pour que celui-ci accélère le rythme.

Harry lui fit un sourire lubrique

-« et bien, professeur, on est pressé ?

-Tu vas le payer », fit Snape dans un souffle

Mais il ne pût en dire plus car Harry venait de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Un cri de plaisir lui apprit que ce traitement faisait le plus grand bien au maître des potions. Il accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur le sexe vibrant ( Allô ???). Il remonta vers la bouche de son professeur au bout de quelques va-et-vient, tout en parsemant son torse de baiser.

Snape le retourna sur le dos. Harry enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Sev, qui le souleva pour le coller un peut plus à lui

-« Prend moi, s'il-te-plait, gémit Harry

-Je ne sais pas si tu le mérite, ironisa Snape

-Tu ne pourras pas résister bien longtemps » répondit Harry, tout embrassant tendrement son cou. Et il avait raison, Severus lui présenta deux dois qu'il lécha avidement. Il sentit contre son intimité s'enfoncer un des doigts. Il n'avait pas mal jusque là, c'était juste une sensation étrange, il allait réclamer plus quand il sentit le deuxième, qui fit un peu plus mal. Snape attendit que son amour se soit habitué pour introduire le troisième. Harry cria de douleur. Snape embrassa son torse pour lui faire oublier la douleur, et caressa son sexe. Harry commençait à bouger son bassin, il en voulait plus. Snape se positionna en entra doucement en Harry, qui gémit encore un peu de douleur. Severus voulu attendre qu'Harry n'ai plus mal, mais celui-ci faisait déjà des mouvements de bassin quelque peu suggestifs. Severus s'enfonça donc plus profondément en Harry, accélérant légèrement le rythme. Harry haletait de plaisir, Snape touchait son point sensible à chaque coup de rein. Il se sentait vivre, il ne faisait qu'un avec son amour. Snape attrapa de sa main libre le sexe d'Harry, et accéléra la cadence sur son membre. Harry était au summum du plaisir et se libéra dans un cri de jouissance. Snape le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, en criant le nom de son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire, se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête contre le torse de son amour. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur pendant quelques secondes, et celui-ci lui murmura « je t'aime aussi, Harry »

-Tu es vraiment un excellent occlumens, chuchota Harry avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le soleil perçait dans la chambre. Harry se réveilla doucement, sentant la chaleur de son amant contre lui. Il se rappela de sa soirée, et un sourire illumina son visage.

-Joyeux Noël, ma petite otarie, fit Snape en rigolant.

-Pourquoi otarie ? Je sens le poisson ?

-Non, c'est mignon une otarie !

-Ah,je vois… j'peux t'appeler « mon gros phoque » alors ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry se mangea un oreiller en pleine face. Joyeux réveil !

-Je préfère à la rigueur que tu m'appelle mon chéri que gros phoque, c'est mielleux, mais c'est plus romantique, répondit Snape en rigolant. Bon, on déjeune ?

-On dirait Ron, toujours un creux !

-Merci pour cette comparaison à Weasley, disons, peu flatteuse…

Harry poussa les couvertures, se leva, nu comme un ver, et partit dans la salle de bain. Il prit sa douche rapidement, s'habilla de son jean et sortit de la salle de bain. Une odeur de bacon qui cuit et d'œufs brouillés lui chatouillait les narines. L'odeur était délicieuse, mais pas autant que la vue. Snape était là, devant la table à l'attendre. Il portait un pantalon de pyjama en satin noir, qui tombait sur ses hanches, et un peignoir négligemment entrouvert noir, taillé dans le même tissu. Harry réprima durement un sourire à la vue du bonnet de père noël avec lequel nape s'étit coiffé, s'assit en face de lui, et commença à manger ce que son amant avait préparé…

-Et bien, je savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien que ça ….

-J'aime surprendre, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire en coin

-Ah ça… Je confirme !

Harry avala quelques gorgées de thé vert à la menthe.

-Je me demandais… Comment on va faire ?

-Une relation ent un élève et un professeur est quelque chose de tabou. Le mieux serait d'attendre que tu ne sois plus mon élève.

-Mais, je suis majeur ! Je sais ce que je veux, et tu ne me force en rien… Et puis, ça va être long….

-Je sais, Harry, fit Snape en posant sa tasse sur la table, mais on apprécie mieux quelque chose après avoir attendu, non ?

-Mais j-

-Non, Harry. On n'a pas le choix, si tu veux vraiment de notre relation. Tu sais, le Ministère de la Magie n'est pas très content, tu as beau avoir sauvé le monde magique d'une calamité certaine, il n'empêche que le fait qu'ils aient nié le retour de Voldemort est toujours présent dans les esprits, alors que tu les avais prévenus des miliers de fois. Si ils apprennent notre relation- Snape s'installa en face d'Harry- ils ne perdront pas l'occasion de t'embêter, et tu sais à quel point ils peuvent être chiants. Maintenant, retourne dans ta salle commune, et fait comme si de rien n'était… Promets-le-moi… Je ne veux pas que les autres te défigurent, te critiquent où se moquent de toi à cause de moi encore en plus, tu comprends ?

-Mais, je m'en contrefiche de ces crétins ! Je fais ce que je veux non ? Et puis… Tu es très sexy tu sais…. Je n'ai aucune honte de te vouloir près de moi.

Harry se leva, embrassa son amour, comme on embrasse quelqu'un qu'on ne va pas voir pendant un bon bout de temps, enfila son polo et sa cape, et quitta ses appartements, laissant Snape avec une expression de béatitude sur le visage. ( il bave le cochoooooooonn bwaaah !!!! )

Harry monta vers les dortoirs. Il eu à peine le temps de se coucher dans son lit que déjà Ron se réveillait…

-Aaaaah Harry ! Joyeux Noël mon gros phoque ¤ _impression de déjà vu_ ¤ ! T'es rentré tard hier où quoi ? t'étais pas là quand je suis monté.

-Oui… Je te raconterais tout à l'heure. Cadeaux ?

-Oh que oui mon pote, allez viens.

Harry eu comme d'habitude un pull de la mère de Ron, et des fondants faits maison. Cette année, son pull était violet avec une guitare à l'emplacement du torse. Elle avait été inspiré par le côté Rock'N'Roll d'Harry, cette année. Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Ron, qui lui avait offert un trépied pour balais avec deux têtes de mort à chaque bout ( pour un balai de rock :) ), une chaine fine en acier avec un médiator en argent en pendentif d'Hermione, une montre multifonction de Sirius ( avec couteau intégré), et un poster de Dany Brillant des Dursley.

Il entendit toquer et aperçut un corbeau tenant un petit sachet dans ses serres. Harry ouvrit, attrapa le sachet et caressa le corbeau. Celui-ci s'envola et plongea vers l'arrière du château.

« Tiens donc », pensa Harry. Il ouvrit le paquet, et saisit la bague qui était à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une chevalière, assez fine, taillée dans de l'argent et où une émeraude était encastrée, entourée par des serpents gravés tout autour.

-Waouh, fit Harry en passant la bague au doigt. Il ressentit une agréable chaleur se répandre dans son bras, en partant de son annulaire, puis dans tout son corps.

-C'est de qui ? Fit Ron, en s'approchant de son ami.

-Euh… Tu promets de pas crier, ni de tomber dans les pommes ?

-Mouais…

-Et bien, c'est de Snape.

-Nan, sérieux, si tu veux pas le dire, ne le dits pas, mais me raconte pas des bobards.

-Sérieux, Ron, c'est de lui. Je viens de rentrer là.

-Mais tu es en pyjama !

-Je viens de le mettre, je pensais t'en parler tout à l'heure, avec Hermione, mais-

-Elle sait ?

-Ouais, depuis hier, elle m'a avoué l'avoir deviné, du coup je lui ai tout dit.

-Mais…. Si tu viens de revenir… Qu'est-ce que t'as fais tout ce temps là-bas ? Euh, non en fait, me dit rien, enchaina Ron, en voyant le sourire lubrique de Harry, je veux pas le savoir.

-Mais, Ron, faudra t'y habitué mon vieux…

-Mec, c'est Snape, il a un service trois couvert ce type, je sais que t'es à vapeur, mais quand même, y'a mieux nan ?!?!

-Comme toi et moi Ron… Et puis, continua Harry en souriant malicieusement, c'est pas des couverts de dinette qu'il a lui…

-HARRY ! s'te plait vieux, j'ai faim !

-Ron, tu as fais des progrès monstres, tu sais ? J'étais persuadé que tu m'aurais gueulé à la figure comme un vieux putois mal baisé, mais là…. Tu m'étonnes, tu te sens bien ?

-C'est Hermione, répondit Ron au bout de quelques seconde, un sourire goguenard à la limite du terrifiant pendu à ses lèvres, et puis tu es mon meilleur pote, jamais je ne laisserais tombé parce que tu aimes Snape, et Hermione …. Elle me rend… Tu sais …. Mmmmmh…. Mature ….

-Mouais, j'irais pas jusque là non plus, t'es ultra positif ( nihahaha …. )

-Vous parlez de moi les garçons ? fit une voix derrière Harry

-Moui et non …. On va déjeuner ?

-Mmmh, allez-y sans moi … Oh et puis non, en fait, je vous accompagne fit Harry, en les voyant s'éloigner « Peut-être qu'il sera descendu lui aussi …. »

Harry comptait les jours, il n'en restait plus que quelques' uns avant la fin de l'année. Les gryffondors restaient cloitrés, le nez constellé d'encre a force d'écrire pour réviser. Hermione occupait une table à elle toute seule, et son air paniqué alors qu'elle avait déjà finit de vraiment révisé depuis Noël, agaçait les élèves moins avancés qu'elles…. C'es-à-dire tout le monde.

-J'en peux plus vieux…. J'vais me merder en potion

-Harry eu une expression de totale félicité sur le visage

-On va devoir t'emmener faire une cure de désnaperisation, mon pauvre …. Si Neville le savait, il ferait une crise cardiaque.

-Si je savais quoi ? Fit la voix de Neville à côté d'eux

-Que…. Harry côtoiera Snape s'il devient professeur…

Neville glapit. Décidemment, mieux valait ne pas lui en parler à lui.

-Hermione, la plus petite lune de Vénus, c'est Astoia ou Clépune ?

-Clépune, c'est un cratère de Jupiter, Astoia c'est la femme vampire qui à été brûlée par les Gobelins pendant la 17ème révolte en 1458…. , répondit Hermione à une telle vitesse qu'on aurait dit avoir passé un film en accéléré,.La plus petite lune de Vénus c'est Preslihinya. C'est facile quand même…. Y'a un moyen mnémotechnique _évidant_ pour retenir les trois plus petites lune de Vénus… C'est _Présentation_, PRESlihinya, ENTArios, TIONusk… Et pour celles de Ju-

-Oui, merci Hermione….

-Harry ricana

-C'est pourtant évident, Ron ! Comment peux-tu offenser à ce point les lunes de Vénus ?

- J'sais pas vieux….J 'sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que la planète qui est après Vénus, c'est Jupiter…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel….

-T'es désespérant, Ronald Weasley…

Harry et Ron rigolèrent silencieusement.

Au matin des premiers examens, Harry se sentit quelque peu stressé. Il avait Histoire de la magie et Divination. Yahou.

Après avoir répondu comme il pouvait à la dissertation « _Pensez-vous que la 13__ème__ révolte des Gobelins en 1324 contre Markinus Kraptak fût la plus grande des révoltes gobellines ? Justifiez par trois exemples_ »,« J'aime pas les gobelins » fût ce qu'Harry retint en sortant de son examen. Il sortit avec ses amis manger quelques toasts au bord du lac avant d'aller « lire » l'avenir à l'autre face de crapaud.

Harry sortit assez content de lui, il avait réussit à prévoir plusieurs morts atroces à propos de l'année à venir, ce qui avait l'air d'avoir énormément plût à Trelawney.

_Flash Back_

-Mr Potter, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous voyez dans la boule de cristââââââââl .

-Eh bien, je vouââââââh, tout d'abord une hâche, et en haut à droite, se serait une sorte de… d'escargot. Je devrais donc avoir une morte lente et douloureuse

-Mmmmmmmmmmmh, ouiiiiiii…. Continuez, Mr Potterrrrrr . Les feuilles à thé, Mr Potter, les feuilles à thé !!!!!!!!! Que disent-elles ?

-Ahem…. Je suis sûr que cette forme là est un œil et un peu plus loin un couteau. Je risque donc de me faire torturer.

-Mmmmmh, ça m'a l'air bon tout ça Potter. La connaissance de vote souffrance est un plus pour votre avenir, très cher, je penses que votre troisème œil à une très bonne vue….

-« Peut-être qu'elle est sadique dans l'âme » fit Harry à Ron avant son passage.

_Fin du plash back_

Le lendemain, il avait métamorphose et sortilèges. Ce n'est que le surlendemain qu'il eu un vrai sourire.

-Harry, tu me fais peur à sourire comme ça en pensant à ton exam de potion, tu sais ?

-Désolé, Ron…. On va en DCFM ?

-Mouais, pas le choix… Heureusement qu'on avait Lupin cette année, hein ?

-Ouais, c'est quand même notre meilleur professeur …

Ils attendirent chacun leur tour dans le couloir du 3ème étage.

-Harry Potter, fit une voix féminine.

Harry s'avança d'un pas assez sûr et entra à la suite de la sorcière.

Bien, parlez- moi du sortilège du Patronus et du charme du bouclier, et expliquez-moi lequel est le plus efficace face à un groupe de Détraqueurs. Vous lancerez ensuite chacun des deux sortilèges, puis vous rejoindrez le second examinateur dans le parc pour vous protéger pendant un duel contre celui-ci.

Harry alla ensuite attendre Ron à la table des Gryffondors, puis ils prirent la direction des cachots. Harry ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps. Mais il dût se forcer à la cacher quand une voix grave l'appela.

-Bien Potter. Installez-vous, fit Snape en le fixant. Voici trois échantillons de potion. Vous avez une minute par flacon pour me les identifier.

Harry se saisit des trois flacons, les examina tour à tour et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Le premier échantillon est un filtre de Régénérescence, utilisé pour faire repousser certains membres, comme les doigts. Elle n'est utilisable que sur des coupures non-magiques. On la reconnait grâce à sa couleur rouge et à sa texture mielleuse. Elle dégage une fumée noire quand elle est chauffée. La deuxième est un élixir de Paix. Il apporte sérénité et paix aux personnes stressées. Il ne faut pas abuser de cette potion, certaines personnes la consommant à trop grande dose peuvent se réveiller en ayant oublié qui elles sont… Si elles se réveillent. On la reconnait grâce à son odeur épicée et à sa couleur jaune pâle. Euh… Le troisième, si je ne me trompe pas est une Potion très complexe que seuls de rares sorciers sont capables de préparer, car elle est de préparation longue et difficile. Souvent appelée Potion du diable, ou encore Philtre de l'Enfer, elle est utilisé pour rendre fou quiconque la boit. Même une seule goûte absorbée est un acte irréversible. Elle vous rend totalement dément. Elle est aussi dangereuse car elle est à tout niveau semblable à l'eau. Seule son odeur qui ne peut être camouflée peut alarmer une personne sur le point de la boire, conclut Harry.

-Bien, approchez- vous de ces chaudrons. Ces trois préparations sont des concoctions du Philtre de Repos. Lequel de ces trois chaudrons contient la préparation correcte ?

Harry observa attentivement les trois chaudrons. Le premier dégageait une odeur de sel, typique du Philtre de Repos, mais la texture très liquide n'était pas la bonne. Le deuxième ne dégageait pas l'odeur salée, mais avait une texture plus proche de celle du Philtre. Le troisième devait être le bon, se dit Harry, mais quelque chose ne collait pas. En effet, la potion dégageait une légère fumée argentée, qui ne devait être présente que lorsque la potion était froide. Hors, elle mijotait encore sur le feu.

-Harry fit part de ses constats à son professeur, qui le regarda d'un œil impressionné.

-Bien Potter, ce sera tout.

Harry était quasiment sûr de l'avoir vu sourire.

Le bal de fin d'année clôturait donc leur dernier séjour à Poudlard (du moins, pour Ron et Hermione), mais Harry avait trouvé étrange que Dumbledore refuse sa candidature pour le concert prévu. Harry découvrit le thème du bal qui était « Il était une fois, les contes et célébrités Moldus…. »

Sympa.

Ils étaient, lui et Ron entrain de se changer dans leurs dortoirs. Ron avait décidé de se déguiser en Peter Pan, il était donc, encore d'une élégance rare :) ! Harry, lui avait longtemps, galéré, que dis-je, ramer, voir couler pour trouver son personnage. Il opta finalement pour Aladdin, pas très original, mais assez sexy s'il s'y prenait bien… Mieux que Peter Pan en tout cas !

Hermione les rejoignit, habillée en fée Clochette, pour allez avec Ron, et s'étonna de l'allure de son ami. Harry était plutôt pas mal comme ça !

Il avait un sarouel blanc, qui lui tombait sur les hanches, une sorte de ceinture de tissus beiges assez épaisse qui lui arrivait sous le nombril, et une veste de garçon de café violette, bordée de fil dorés.

-Wow, Harry, Ozzy va t'adorer!

-Ozzy ?!?

-Ouais, Snape- je l'ai croisé en revenant de la bibliothèque – tenait une paire de lunette rondes et violette, et des vêtements assez … bizarres, comme ceux des chanteurs que tu aimes, tu sais … Et j'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà vue, cette paire de lunettes, du coup j'ai cherché dans le bouquin des artistes des 80s que tu m'avais prêté, et j'ai vu Ozzy Osboule, nan, Osbinne-

-Osbourne, Clochette, Osbourne….

-Ah oui, c'est ça …. Donc voilà, tu lui plairas, à Ozzy Ozbourre …

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et Ron ricana derrière Hermione.

-Mais quoi ?! Fit-elle en rigolant à son tour.

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il avait l'impression de marcher dans du sable, quand il remarqua qu'il marchait _vraiment_ dedans….

La grande salle était vraiment à couper le souffle…. Il n'y avait aucune table, mais de grandes nappes posées à même le sol, où étaient posés des coussins plats. Des disques d'eau faisaient office de table, suspendus comme par magie à une cinquantaine de centimètre du sol…. Harry s'approcha et toucha le disque, en étant certain de se mouiller les doigts, mais il fût surprit de voir que le disque d'eau était « solide » et qu'il avait l'illusion que l'eau stagnait comme dans un lac, mais en l'air….

Au fond, à la place de la table des professeurs, on pouvait voir la mer.

Harry s'étonna de voir Sam de Scoubidou et Ray Charles, alias Seamus et Dean, se tremper les pieds dans l'eau en s'esclaffant quand une grosse vague arriva sur eux.

-Wow, fit Ron… Ils se sont défoncés, Esméralda et Joyeux, vous ne trouvez pas ???

-Pardon ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Ouaip, Mc Go et Flitwick, t'as vu ?!

- Ah ouais, tiens !

Ils s'amusèrent à essayer de reconnaitre les autres professeurs, il vu donc Ozzy Osbourne- son cœur accéléra la cadence de ses battements brusquement- Dumbledore en Merlin, Trelawney qui n'avait pas comprit, avait mit des vêtements encore plus étrange qu'avant, et portait sa boule de cristal dans les mains.

Harry regarda le soleil se coucher en face de lui, se reflétant sur l'étendue d'eau. Il vit donc avec étonnement une énorme bulle où se tenait un disque semblable à ceux qui servait de tables sur la plage.

Tout le monde se tut pour observer l'étrange phénomène, quand soudain la bulle explosa, envoyant des vagues sur le bord de la plage. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il aperçut trois personnes, accompagnées de leurs instruments. Il y avait Kevin et Aurora, respectivement à la guitare et à la batterie et … Erwin à la basse et au chant.

Harry comprit pourquoi Dumbledore avait refusé sa candidature, et à ce même moment, Merlin, qui était à cinq mètres de lui, à côté d'Ozzy, lui fit un clin d'œil.

Bonsoir à tous, fit Erwin de sa petite voix, qui était quand même plus grave qu'en début d'année, on va vous jouer trois petites chansons, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Le professeur Dumbledore a eu la bonne idée de rendre nos chansons plus… interactive, c'est pourquoi vous aurez les paroles qui défileront derrière nous, on compte sur vous pour chanter ! Let's make some noise Dude !

Un nuage se forma derrière lui, et prit la forme d'un titre de chanson

- ---- Jet- Are you gonna be my girl -----

Erwin et sa bande commença à jouer….

Au début assez réticente, la foule d'élève se laissa vite emporter par le flot des paroles et c'est toute une panoplie de Mowglis, Shéérazades, Tarzans et autres moldus du genre qui se mit à hurler en cœur :

So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?!

YEEEAAAAH !

Ils enchainèrent de suite avec un titre plus rock, mais tout aussi moderne, Harry reconnu la chanson aux premiers riffs de son cousin.

------- Billy Talent- Fallen Leaves -------

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

I hitched a ride, until the coast  
To leave behind, all of my ghosts  
Searching for something, I couldn't find at home

Can't get no job, can you spare a dime?  
Just one more hit, and I'll be fine  
I swear to God, this'll be my one last time!

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

When it gets dark, in Pigeon Park  
Voice in my head, will soon be fed  
By the vultures, that circle round the dead!

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

I never once thought, I'd ever be caught!  
Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks!  
I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

Run away before you drown!  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ron leur fit passer plusieurs pintes de bières, afin de ne pas mourir de soif ( XD ). Erwin fit un signe de la main à Joyeux, qui lança un sortilège à l'aide d'Esméralda.

Aurora entama un jeu de batterie dans un concert de « aaah ouaaaaiis j'la connaiiiiiis »

Harry se demanda, lui aussi, qui n'avait jamais entendu « two princes » en même temps…

Erwin prit rapidement sa suite, accompagné de Kevin, et continua à chanter cet air si connu :

One, two, princes kneel before you  
(that's what I said, now)  
Princes, Princes who adore you  
(Just go ahead, now)  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
(that's some bread, now)  
This one, he wants to buy you rockets  
(Ain't in his head, now)

Les vagues venaient se briser au rythme ardent des coups de mediator d'Erwin, elle s'écrasait sur scène, les trempant à chaque riffs, à chaque coup de baguette, Aurora éclaboussait de plus belle sa batterie.

This one, he got a princely racket  
(That's what I said, now)  
Got some big seal upon his jacket  
(Ain't in his head, now)  
Marry him, your father will condone you  
(how bout that, now)  
Marry me, your father will disown you  
(he'll eat his hat, now)

Aww, marry him or marry me,  
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?  
Ain't got no future or a family tree,  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be,  
I know what a prince and lover ought to be....

Said, if you want to call me baby  
(Just go ahead, now)  
An' if you want to tell me maybe  
(Just go ahead, now)  
If you wanna buy me flowers  
(Just go ahead, now)  
And if you want to talk for hours  
(Just go ahead, now)

Harry se mit à applaudir comme un fou, avec toute la foule. Erwin et ses amis descendirent de la scène et rejoignirent la page à la nage, où Merlin les sécha d'un coup de baguette magique.

Harry se dirigea vers Erwin, le salua et le félicita

-Tu m'avais pas dit que tu jouais si bien, cousin, fit Harry en rigolant

-Pas autant que toi, tu sais…. Et puis, toi tu dégage vraiment quelque chose quand tu es sur scène, Harry, moi j'fais du bruit, c'est tout.

-Arrête, tu gère pour tes 11ans, Erwin ! Et puis, tu as tout le temps devant toi, tu sais.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, bon j'te laisse Harry, j'vais avec mes amis, on s'verra dans le train, hein ?

-Oui, sûr !

Erwin s'éloigna, en marchant dans l'eau avec ses amis, et Harry alla s'assoir à une table avec Ron, Hermione et Neville. Comme par hasard, ce fût celle qui était la plus proche de Merlin, Ozzy, Joyeux, Esméralda et – oh merde- Trelawney.

Ils bavardèrent gaiment, mangèrent jusqu'à ce que les tables disparaissent.

-Beuuh, il restait encore de la tarte, sont fous ou quoi ? Fit Ron, la bouche pleine de choux à la crème.

-Ron, c'est un bal, pas une bouffe entre potes ! Répondit Harry, en zyeutant la table où Ozzy semblait se retenir de dégommer Trelawney.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour allez danser, et Harry fût ravi de voir que le soleil était couché, et que par conséquent, la faible lumière des torches hawaïennes ne suffirait pas à l'éclairé, lui permettant peut-être de danser avec son amour.

Malheureusement, Ozzy ne décolla pas de la table. Ils burent quelques verres, agrémentés des discussions de plus en plus fortes de noter professeur préférée, Trelawney !

Ozzy fixait sa voisine avec dégout, mais il blêmit encore plus en entendant une blague pire-que-foireuse de sa-dite collègue

-« Heeeey, vous savez hip ! comment on appelle un dinosaure gay ? Un tripotanuuuuuuus ha ha ha, vous z'avez compriiiiiiiiit ?!? Un tripote- anus ha ha haaaaaa !

Débauche, mon Dieu, débauche.

-Heyy attendez, Severuuuuuuccccccchhhhs ! Je vais vous racontez l'histoire des trois petits cochoooons !! Alors il ét-

J'espère que vous ne voulez pas connaître la fin de l'histoire, parce qu'apparemment, Ozzy en pouvait plus. Il se saisit de la perruque la plus proche- une perruque de dreadlocks grises gluantes d'un troisième année-, la fourra dans la bouche de Trelawney, la choppa par le bras, et l'envoya valser dans la flotte.

-« Allez bouffer votre poulpe ailleurs ! » ajouta-t-il, en guise d'adieu…

Harry se leva et alla se mouvoir sur la piste de danse bondée, installée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il passait une bonne musique, Lullaby, des Cure, crut-il, musique sur laquelle il ne fallait pas danser comme Crabbe et Goyle quand ils remuent leurs grosses fesses devant un gâteau. Bref.

Le Survivant dansa de toute son âme, imaginant que les frottements que produisaient les autres qui dansaient autour de lui étaient ceux que Snape faisait en se tenant contre son dos. Mais il n'y avait pas de Snape. Pas d'Ozzy pour danser. Il alla se servir un Vortex, et termina calmement la soirée avec ses amis.

Rien de vraiment spécial ne s'était passé. Leur anonymat était trop parfait à son goût.

--------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla le jour de la remise des diplômes. Il s'habilla avec lenteur, soignant ses gestes avec attention, pour ne pas oublier ces instants. C'était fini, Poudlard ne le reverrait plus en élève, mais en professeur, si tout se passait bien. Il devait avoir au moins 4 Optimal sur les 7, et ne pas descendre en dessous de Acceptable

Il descendit avec ses deux meilleurs amis, s'installa au deuxième rang de bancs, et attendit son nom. Hermione avait eu 6 Optimal et un Effort Exceptionnel, elle était donc acceptée à Belausteau.

-Harry Potter !

Harry se leva, tremblant, fit face à Dumbledore, qui lui donna son diplôme où était inscrit ses notes, et le félicita tout en lui offrant, comme la tradition l'oblige, un écusson à l'effigie de Poudlard, avec son nom gravé dessus.

Il avait réussit, il avait ses 5 Optimal, et deux Efforts Exceptionnels. Comme si Dumbledore avait lut dans ses pensées, il le regarda et acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

Il pouvait enfin être avec Snape.

Sans se poser de question, Harry jeta ses affaires en l'air, poussa un cri de chasseur canadien en manque de caribou et sauta dans les bras de Snape, debout à une des extrémités de l'estrade avec tout les autres professeurs, et l'embrassa avec passion, sous les regards mi-choqués, mi-amusés des autres personnes, qui décidemment n'avaient pas vu le coup venir !

------------------------------------------------------------------- THE END -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilàààààà !!!

Finit, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Merci encore pour tout les reviews, chères lectrices (lecteurs oO ? ), j'vous interdit pas, bien sûr d'en laisser d'autres :D !

Moi j'ai bcp aimé écrire ma première fanfic, voili-voilou :) j'espère que vous m'autorisez à éventuellement recommencer d'autres XD (j'en ai une autre en cours, mais j'sais pas trop, on verra :) )


End file.
